contamination
by Promethee35
Summary: Une journée presque ordinaire de travail pour notre duo de choc. Mais les choses vont très vite se compliquer.
1. Chapter 1

C'est toujours de cette manière là que les bons polars commencent. Par une nuit claire et froide. Un gardien effectue sa ronde quotidienne. Surveillant émérite, il parcours tout les recoins de ce lieu sombre et sans vie. Ne craignant ni le noir, ni la solitude, il traverse les bureaux, les laboratoires de recherche, les salles de conférences … Rien. Personne. Jusqu'au moment ou, dans un recoin obscur, éclairé par la seule pulsation régulière d'une lumière vacillante, un corps sans vie apparaisse.

Oui, c'est bien comme ça que commencent les bons polars ce dit le gardien de nuit en effectuant sa ronde. Souriant à ses propres pensées vagabondes il se dit que ce n'était surement pas une bonne idée pour un veilleur de nuit d'avoir ce genre de lecture. Règle numéro 1 : c'est toujours le gardien qui trouve le mort. Comme c'est toujours le majordome qui est l'assassin de la vielle milliardaire. C'est un classique !

C'est en se promettant que le lendemain il irai investir dans des livres des livres d'histoire drôle.

C'est plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il prit conscience de la lumière qui perçait sous la porte d'un des laboratoires. Il n'était pas étonnant de trouver des gens qui travaillaient tard dans leur bureau. Mais le fait que ce soit un labo rendit notre gardien soupçonneux. Sur le qui vive, il poussa alors la porte et entra dans un sas vitré qui donnait accès, par une porte haute sécurité, a une immense salle contenant divers appareils de mesure chimique, fioles, container en inox... A la fois surpris et soulagé de constaté que personne n'était présent le gardien pu enfin reprendre une respiration normal. Mais un bruit ce fit entendre dans la pièce adjacente au sas, consacré aux cobayes. Concentré a s'en donné mal a la tête, le gardien ouvrit violemment la porte afin de surprendre l'individu responsable de cette histoire.

« Je sais que t'es là espèce de ... » Mais le gardien ne put finir sa phrase.

Devant lui ce trouvait inerte sur le sol, le corps d'un des épidémiologiste les plus respecté de sa profession, le docteur Stephen Connor. La pièce avait été saccagé et des récipient qui contenaient des animaux étaient tombés sur le sol,, libérant leur marchandise. Face contre terre, les yeux exorbité, l'ancien docteur n'était reconnaissable que par sa blouse anciennement blanche. Sont visage et ses mains ayant été violemment attaqué par des rats de laboratoires qui semblaient devenus fous.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre I :

Drinnnnng, Drinnnnnng, Drinnnnnng …

Quel bruit étrange quand on est sur une plage paradisiaque, un verre de vodka-menthe et en pleine contemplation d'un beau brun sortant d'une eau transparente ?

Drinnnnng, Drinnnnnng …

Lorsque Kate réalisa quelle allait devoir sortir de son rêve afin de partir à la recherche de ce « truc » qui osait la tiré de son sommeil, elle décida que se sera pour l'exploser contre un mur. Une fois dans la capacité d'analyser le bruit, elle conclut qu'il s'agissait de son téléphone. Elle émit alors le grognement le moins féminin et sexy du monde et palpa avec plus ou moins de précision sa table de nuit. Elle prit bien soin de faire tomber tout ce qui se trouvait dessus mais réussit finalement a récupérer la source de son problème.

« … Beckett ? … » Les informations récupérées et sans prendre la peine de répondre a quoi que ce soit, elle raccrocha. Son vraiment s'en rendre compte elle retomba sur les oreillers qui n'avaient alors jamais été plus doux et chaud.

_Pourquoi sortir ? Il fait froid dehors. Si tu sors tu va attraper la mort. Et puis si ça se trouve ils ne se rendrons mais pas compte que tu n'es pas là ? _

« Pfff n'importe quoi ! » Se réprimandant elle même elle sortit de la couette et émit un soupir a fendre le cœur d'Hitler. Un orteil rencontrant un montant de porte et un juron plus tard ( juron que par des soucis de politesse je ne retranscrirai que partiellement)

« Put********** ! », Kate se retrouva dans la salle de bain. Un coup d'œil au miroir lui valut un nouveau soupir. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, comme pour essayer de réparer les marques du manque de sommeil. Elle releva la tête et se regarda a nouveau dans le miroir, un chouilla plus réveillé.

« Joyeux anniversaire a toi Kate »

Une heure et trente minutes plus tard, le lieutenant Kate Beckett sortie de sa voiture devant le bâtiment impressionnant de l'institut bactériologique de N-Y. Il était tôt, il faisait froid et Kate était en manque de café. Oui, décidément elle préférai sa plage et son beau brun.

« Bonjour joli lieutenant ! » En parlant de beau brun.

« -Castle ! Est ce qu'il vous arrive d'être moins enjoué le matin ? »

« -Ah ça lieutenant il ne tien qu'a vous de le vérifier chaque matin à mon réveil... » Lança t-il avec ce petit sourire castlelien qui pouvait être craquant, mais pas si tôt le matin.

Ne jugent pas utile de répondre, Kate récupéra son café des mains de Castle étonnée qu'il n'en ai pas un pour lui. Castle semblait joyeux, un peu trop même. Kate se demanda si c'était sa présence a elle qui le rendait aussi heureux ou si il était comme ça tout les matins. Jugent que cette pensée étant très égocentrique, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que lui avait sans aucun doute un rôle à jouer dans son humeur, alors pourquoi pas elle.

Ils se dirigèrent sans un mot vers l'imposant bâtiment qui se trouvait devant eux. L'institut se trouvait légèrement en retrait de la grande ville. Il s'étendait sur une surface impressionnante ce qui n'échappa pas a Castle qui ne put s'empêcher de faire remarqué que c'était un crime dans les alentours de N-Y d'occuper un si grand espace. Arrivé devant la grande porte vitré du hall, tel un gentleman, Rick ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Kate. En passant près de son partenaire, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, en plus d'être de bonne humeur et toujours élégant, il s'entait bon. C'est bizarre non, d'aimer l'odeur de quelqu'un ? Généralement on regarde les yeux, le sourire ou le postérieur. Mais après avoir bien analyser chacune de ces caractéristiques chez son partenaire (surtout le postérieur), Kate en avait conclus que ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout chez lui, c'était son odeur. Une odeur à la fois chaude et mentholé, de celle qu'on a envie d'avoir autour de nous pour nous endormir. Et là, le manque de sommeil fit vagabondé l'esprit du lieutenant.

_Et si là, juste maintenant, je m'approchai de lui, que je le serrai des mes bras rien que pour sentir son odeur. Je pourrai mettre ma tête dans son coup, là où sa doit être bien chaud et je pourrai dormir. _

La soudaine chaleur du grand hall qui contrastait avec le froid de l'extérieur permit à Kate de retrouver ses esprits. Elle tenta de se concentrer, mais c'était sans compter sur un Castle qui était décidément en forme pour distraire notre détective. Il sortit un petit sachet qu'il cachait jusqu'alors derrière lui ce qui expliquait qu'il n'avait pas apporté de café pour lui. Il se posta devant Kate, un sourire de gamin de 7 ans sur le visage. Et fini par lui tendre le petit sachet. Un peu étonnée de de la tête que lui faisait Castle, Kate récupéra le présent.

A ce moment Catle se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un bisous sur la joue, s'y attardant plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Puis il revint à sa place initiale, sourit et partit en lançant au lieutenant de son cœur.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Kate resta là, à le regarder avancé dans le hall.

_Mais comment il à... ?_ Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Elle ouvrit le petit sachet et y découvrir son beignet préféré. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure et de sourire. Ce n' était bien évidement pas un diamant, mais ce beignet n'était vendu que dans une boulangerie de la ville qui se trouvait bien loin de l'institut. Il avait donc fait beaucoup de chemin pour lui acheter ce simple beignet. C'était gentil, c'était inutile, c'était touchant, c'était Castle. Son cœur ayant retrouvé un rythme presque normal, elle décida de rejoindre l'écrivain et atteignit sa hauteur au moment ou Esposito sortit de l'ascenseur.

« Qu'est ce qu'on a ? » Lui demanda Kate. Esposito démarra immédiatement ses explications sans introduction. C'est ce que Kate aimait chez lui.

« Homme, 38 ans, médecin spécialiste des épidémies et des maladies infectieuses. » Ils rentrèrent dans la cabine alors que Esposito continuait a parler pendant que Kate entama avec envie son beignet, ce que remarqua Castle.

« Il a été trouvé par le gardiens cette nuit. Il a toujours sa blouse, il devait travailler tard. Il est dans un des laboratoires, plus précisément dans la salle des cobayes. Son nom est Steven Connor, marié, 2 enfants. On a déjà prévenu sa femme. Elle est en voyage d'affaire a Washington. » L'ascenseur atteint de 6ème étage et se stoppa. Esposito continua à parler jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur la scène de crime. Avant d'entrée dans la pièce où se trouvait le cadavre Kate demanda.

« On a une idée de ce qui la tué ? » Esposito ne répondit rien et laissa Beckett et Castle entrer sur la scène crime. Ils y découvrir un homme sans visage. Du sang était rependu un peu partout autour de lui et on pouvait voir des petites traces rouges dans la pièces. Des policiers étaient entrain de courir pour récupérer des rats qui étaient désormais plus rouges que blancs. Voilà ce qui expliquait les traces, il s'agissait des empruntes de pattes de ces petits rougeurs. Visiblement ils étaient les responsables de l'état du cadavre.

« Ça c'est ce qu'on appel être bouffer par son travail ! » Intervint Castle face à la scène.

Le cadavre était toujours en place, face contre terre. On pouvait tout de même apercevoir une partie de son visage qui avait été grignoté par des rats échappés de leur prisons, dont les morceaux gisaient un peu partout sur le sol. La majorité des petits quadrupèdes avaient déjà été emmenés et on finissaient de mettre les derniers en cage les derniers.

« Hi Lanie, qu'est ce que t'as pour moi ? » Interrogea Beckett en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur de son amie.

« Difficile à dire pour le moment. Aucune blessure provoquée par la perforation d'une balle ou d'un éventuel objet. La seule chose ce sont ces traces sur ses mains mais vu l'état de la pièce je dirais qu'il c'est fais ça tout seul en tombant. Tiens regardes ces marques là, elles ont surement été causées par les récipients qui contenaient les horribles bêtes qui lui on ravagées le visage. »

« Donc pour le moment tu ne peux pas me dire ce qui l'a tué ? »

« Malheureusement non. Je peux seulement te dire qu'il a saigné du nez. »

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Sur sa blouse, au niveau de son badge d'identification il y a une trace qui indique qu'il a nettoyé rapidement sa blouse après avoir saigné. Du nez, vu la position de la tache. »

« Ok merci Lanie. »

« Pas de problème. Je l'embarque et je te tiens au courant pour les résultats »

« Merci » Kate se releva et constata que le silence régnait autours d'elle.

« Castle ? »

« Je suis là, à coté » Kate suivit le son de la voie de son partenaire et arriva dans le laboratoire. Attiré comme un enfant par tous ces petits joujoux, Castle n'avait pu s'empêcher de commencer à jouer avec les appareils scientifiques qui envahissaient le laboratoire. Il s'était équipé pour cela d'une blouse abandonnée sur une chaise et d'une paire de lunettes de sécurité. Il s'était également ébouriffé les cheveux avant de se retourner vers Kate qui ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête sur la droite en le regardant.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites docteur Foldingue ? » Demanda la détective qui a ce moment arborait un visage sévère. Une façade car à ce moment précis Kate Beckett avait une envie folle de foncer vers lui et de le prendre là, dans ce laboratoire. Elle le trouvait tellement sexy en blouse blanche et débraillé. Elle se pris à s'imaginer assise sur le plan de travail, les jambes entourent des hanches de Castle, entrain de lui retirer sa blouse pendant qu'il explorait sa nuque. Oui, Kate avait vraiment besoin de dormir.

« Je créé un filtre d'amour. Vous voulez être mon cobaye ? » Demanda un Castle qui avait à ce moment tout d'un savant fou.

« Vous avez vu ce que viennent de faire les cobayes à ce médecin ? Vous n'avez pas peur ? »

« Que vous me sautiez dessus ? Mais lieutenant c'est la tout l'objectif de cette expérience ... » Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder. Le cœur de Kate avait recommencé à battre à un rythme effréné. Pourtant, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et continua à regarder Castle avec une pointe de défi dans le regard. Castle avait lui aussi le cœur qui battait anormalement vite. Le regard que lui lançait à ce moment son lieutenant l'électrisa. Elle allait finir par le tuer. Et il adorait ça.

Une voie vint interrompre leur échange silencieux.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? Reposez ça immédiatement et retirez cette blouse ! » Un homme était entré dans le laboratoire par la porte du sas. Un costume trois pièces bien coupé, des chaussures italienne et une montre à 10 000 dollars sans aucun doute le responsable.

« Bonjour, Lieutenant Beckett je suis chargée de l'enquête » Elle tendit sa main qui serra distraitement en vérifiant bien que Castle remettait tout en place. Sa poignée de main était ferme, Kate le remarqua immédiatement. Rien n'est plus désagréable qu'une personne qui vous tend une main mole. La sienne était juste comme il fallait : délicate, douce mais ferme et autoritaire. Elle aimait bien ce type.

« Bonjour lieutenant. Je suis Andrew Mackenzie, le responsable de ce secteur de recherche. » Bingo, il était bien le responsable.

« Secteur de recherche ? » Demanda Castle en arrivant à leur hauteur alors qu'il finissait de remettre ses cheveux en place.

« Recherche et développement des bactéries hautement dangereuses. Nous travaillons à des vaccins en cas de guerre bactériologique. » Le boulot commence. Kate sortie son bloc-notes mis en place son masque de professionnel et commença l'interrogatoire.

« Vous connaissiez la victime ? »

« Oui bien évidemment, un de nos meilleurs chercheurs … qu'elle tragédie ... » Ajouta t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

« Sur quoi travaillait il exactement ? »

« Rien de très intéressant, des protocoles en cours »

« Vous savez pourquoi il travaillait si tard ? »

« Steven était un homme consciencieux. Il voulait surement finir son travail avant le début de la semaine de partage. »

« La semaine de partage ? » Demanda Castle alors que Kate avait juste eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Oui, il s'agit d'un colloque de spécialistes internationaux sur les risques bactériologique. Steven devait intervenir lors de conférences. » L'échange fut stoppé par l'apparition d'une femme qui portait une blouse. Elle passa la zone de sécurité et fut retenu par un policier.

« S'il vous plait madame, veuillez sortir du périmètre. »

« Mais je travail ici. Je … je ne comprends pas, que ce passe t-il ? »

« Kitty ! » Interpela qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Il fut suivit de Beckett et Castle.

« Dc Brown, voici le lieutenant Beckett et ... »

« Castle, Richard Castle » l'écrivain se présenta de lui même et tendit une main à la jeune femme qui, il l'avait remarqué tout de suite, était particulièrement jolie. De jolies yeux bleus, de longs cheveux blond ramenés en chignon, elle portait un tailleur de la dernière collection Burberry et accompagné de superbe chaussures Loboutin.

« Bonjour. » Répondit elle avec un délicat sourire. Agacée par la scène digne de romans aàl'eau de rose qui se déroulait devant elle, Kate intervint.

« Dc Brown, vous travaillé avec Le Dc Connor ? »

« Oui effectivement. Mais que ce passe t-il ? »

« Il est mort » Kate avait surement été un peu brutal c'est certain. Mais elle était fatigué et un peu irrité par l'attitude de Rick. Non mais, ne venait il pas de lui proposer un filtre d'amour ? Et le voilà qui batifolait avec « Barbie vendeuse chez Loboutin ».

« Oh mon dieu mais c'est horrible » La jeune femme recula de quelque pas. Elle semblait vraiment très affectée par la nouvelle. Kate n'y prêta pas vraiment attention.

« A quelle heure êtes vous partie hier soir ? »

« euh... vers 18h »

« A ce moment tout était normal ? »

« Oui. Steven continuait à travailler. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait finir quelque chose et que je pouvait y aller... Comment... Comment est-il … ? »

« Nous ne savons pas encore. » La jeune femme sembla vraiment mal. Elle fut soutenue par son responsable. Celui ci s'excusa et alla réconforter son employé. Décidément Kate aurait du y allé en douceur. Elle allait devoir attendre avant de pouvoir réinterroger la jeune femme.

« Vous y êtes aller un peu fort quand même. » Intervint Castle alors qu'il se trouvait toujours a coté de Kate.

« Allez la consoler ! » Lui répondit-elle plus violemment qu'elle l'aurait voulue. Déjà exaspérée par sa propre réaction, elle n'avait pas besoin que Don Juan en rajoute. Elle partie en direction de l'ascenseur, il lui fallait un café, il lui fallait son tableau blanc.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre II :

Au 12th Kate se sentait bien. Son café posé a coté, son tableau en face d'elle, tout allait pour le mieux. Elle avait décalé la chaise de Castle pour pouvoir s'assoir sur son bureau. Arborant un visage grave et les bras croisés devant sa poitrine. Tout l'étage savait qu'a ce moment précis il ne fallait pas déranger la détective. Mais cette première règle de survit au 12th n'empêcha pas Castle de venir à coté d'elle. Notre homme était surement un peu suicidaire, mais il semblerai que l'animal tolérait sa présence. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, admirant le magnifique sourire qu'il lui donnait comme ça, pour rien. Elle le prit et lui sourit en retours.

C'est à ce moment que choisirent Tic et Tac pour débarquer.

« Yo Beckett ! J'ai vérifié les comptes de notre homme. Visiblement tout est normal. Pas de mouvements suspect. Il a souscrit une assurance vie pour ses enfants. La somme est élevée mais rien de très extraordinaire pour un médecin qui gagnait plus de 10 000 dollars par mois » Esposito laissa ça place a Ryan.

« Quand à moi j'ai vérifié au près de ses collègues. Il n'y avait pas de conflit au travail mais le doc était premier sur la liste des futurs promu au poste de responsable de projet. J'ai demandé qui était les autres candidats. » Il sorti son bloc « il s'agit de Andrew Johnson, Miranda carter et Kitty Brown »

« Kittu Brown la collègue de travail de la victime ?. » Demanda Kate

« Celle la même » Lui répondit Ryan. Elle allait de nouveau intervenir quand elle aperçu une femme accompagnée d'un bleu en uniforme et qui visiblement était un peu perdue. Elle en conclut que c'était la personne qu'elle attendait et se leva.

« Merci les gars ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la femme. Celle-ci ne devait pas être a l'origine beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle mais a ce moment elle semblait avoir 100 ans. Le visage fermé et le regard vide, cette femme nouvellement veuve semblait respirer avec difficulté, comme si il manquait quelque chose à son oxygène. Kate se demanda alors ce que cela faisait de perdre l'homme qu'on aime. Comme si la sensation de ne plus partager le même aire rendait douloureux le fait de respirer. Kate se présenta et permis au policier qui escortait Mme Connor de se retirer. Elle la fit s'assoir dans la salle interrogatoire et commença son travail, son oxygène toujours assis à coté d'elle.

L'interrogatoire ne donna rien de très concluant. Il en sortie que Steven Connor était un accro au travail, surtout depuis quelques temps et que sa femme le soupçonnait d'entretenir une relation avec une de ses collègue. Amoureuse folle de son mari elle lui avait demandé de mettre fin à cette relation adultère sans poser de question sur l'identité de la maitresse. Tout doute fut assez rapidement levé. Mme Connor était en déplacement à Washington D.C le jour de la mort de son mari et cela, plus d'une centaine de personnes pouvait en témoigner. Elle n'avait non plus aucune raison financière de s'en prendre a son époux. D'une famille aristocratique et riche de N-Y, l'argent n'était pas une motivation pour elle. A ajouté à cela le fait que les bénéficiaires de l'assurance vie du défunt étaient ses enfants qui ne toucherons leur pactole qu'a leur majorité. Un crime passionnel ? La jeune femme aimait son mari et le fait qu'il entretienne une relation extraconjugale aurait bien évidement été un motif de meurtre. Mais d'après ses dires cette histoire était terminée. De plus les circonstances du meurtre écartait des suspects possible cette jeune publiciste sans aucune compétence médicale. Non, si elle avait tué son mari elle l'aurai fait de manière traditionnelle : un bon coup de feu, une électrocution dans son bain ou un couteau bien placé. Elle n'était pas l'assassin mais restait surveiller.

Kate sortie de la salle un peu déçu. Cet interrogatoire ne répondait a aucune de ses questions. Elle reçu un message de Lanie alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la machine a café. Celle ci lui demandait de la rejoindre. Ce fut chose faite quelques minutes plus tard.

« Salut Lanie »

« Salut ! » La médecin légiste était occupée avec de la paperasse lorsque le duo franchit la porte battante. Toujours élégante malgré sa tenue médicale, elle laissa de coté ses dossiers pour enfiler ses éternelles gants rose.

« Bon, j'ai reçu tes résultats » Elle les invita silencieusement a se placer autour du cadavre et éntama ses explications.

« Cet homme est mort d'une maladie inconnue ! »

« Pardon ? » Demandèrent Castle et Beckett en même temps, ce qui fit sourire leur amie.

« J'ai trouvé des traces d'une bactérie non répertoriée dans son organisme. Cette petite saleté la littéralement mangé de l'intérieur. Ses poumons se sont remplis de sangs et il a fini par perdre connaissance, je dirais, dans d'atroces souffrances. Ensuite ce sont nos petits amis qui se sont mis a le grignoter et qui on fini le travail. »

« Mais comment ça il est mort d'une maladie inconnue, comment il aurai chopé ça si … wohoho ! c'est contagieux? » Demanda Castle avec une soudaine mine paniquée.

« C'est là que ça devient glauque. » Poursuivit la légiste « Non, ce n'est pas contagieux, mais quand j'ai demandé qu'on m'envoie les rats vivant qui avaient attaqué notre docteur, on m'a informé qu'ils étaient morts. »

« Morts ? » demandèrent Castle et Beckett une nouvelle fois de façon parfaitement synchrone.

« Oui, tous. Et attendez, c'est également le cas de ceux qui n'étaient pas hermétiquement protégés dans leur cage de verre. »

« Donc les rats qui on été en contact avec le même aire que la victime sont morts. Et visiblement en même temps » Ce n'était pas vraiment une affirmation mais plutôt une conclusion à voix haute que voulait se faire confirmer Kate.

« Oui. On peut en conclure que cette maladie qu'elle quelle soit est contagieuse. Pour autant le protocole normal de sécurité en cas de décès dans ce genre d'endroit a été déclenché dès qu'on a trouvé le corps. Dans ce protocole il y a entre autre une recherche d'élément de contagion. J'ai demandé a recevoir une copie de ce protocole et il y est spécifié que le corps n'était pas contagieux. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? » Demanda Kate

« Ce qui veux dire que il y a bien une contagion mais sur un délai très cours. Je dirais peut être quelques minutes après le décès. Mais c'est difficile a dire puisque cette maladie est nouvelle. »

« Tu peux nous donner une idée sur la période d'incubation ? » Demanda Beckett

« Avec l'heure approximative de la mort de notre docteur comparée a celle de nos rongeurs, je dirais plus de dix heures. Mais c'est une transmission homme / rongeur. Je ne peux pas être catégorique pour une transmission d'homme à homme. » Beckett se tourna vers Castle qui arborait a ce moment un visage grave.

« On a une maladie inconnus, qui se transmet quelques minutes après la mort. Le temps d'incubation approximatif fait remonter la contamination de la victime au jour de sa mort. »

« Peut être que notre médecin c'est contaminé tout seul ? » Proposa un Castle visiblement a court d'idée.

« Non. Esposito à vérifié les dernières occupations du docteur et d'après son suivit informatique il n'a procédé a aucun travail pratique. Il n'a fait que travailler sur ordinateur. Il n'a pas put manipulé de bactérie »

« Alors quelqu'un a contaminé le docteur ». En conclut notre écrivain préféré.

« Oh et j'ai autre chose aussi » Intervint Lanie.

« Mais vous avez toute notre attention docteur Parish » L'invita Castle.

« Votre homme venait d'avoir des relation sexuelles »

« vous avez fait des testes vaginaux ? » Demanda Castle avec un grand sourire.

« Nooonn, mais j'ai trouvé des résidus. Ce monsieur a été tripoté et même griffé sur l'épaule droite. J'ai aussi quelques trace d'un ADN étranger sur son corps et il ne c'est pas protégé. »

« A croire qu'il n'avait pas suivit les ordre de sa femme. A moins qu'il ai trouvé un moyen révolutionnaire de faire l'amour par téléphone ? » Ajouta Castle avec un petit sourire coquin qu'il adressa a Kate.

« Ouaip » Répondit Kate à la remarque de Castle avec un soupir.

« Oh et je peut vous dire aussi que la maitresse a des cheveux blonds. » Ajouta Lanie

« Blond hein ? » Demanda Beckett alors qu'elle se tournait vers Castle avec un petit sourire. Et bien je crois qu'on vient de trouver notre maitresse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre III : 

Dans le couloir de la morgue, alors qu'ils venaient juste de quitter Lanie, Kate appela Ryan et Esposito pour les informer de leur avancé dans l'enquête. Steven Connor avait été contaminé par une bactérie inconnue, qui ne figurait pas dans ses sujets de recherches. Il avait été contaminé dans la journée et était décédé peu avant minuit. Dans cette même journée il avait eu des relations sexuelles avec sa collègue de travail qui était également sa concurrente pour un poste a haute responsabilité. Il semblait évident qu'il fallait interroger cette femme. Mais bien que confiante, Kate ne put empêcher son esprit toujours insatisfait de lui crier _pourquoi un médecin se laisserait il mourir sans intervenir ? Pourquoi ne pas être allez a l'hôpital ? Pourquoi tuer avec une bactérie ? Pourquoi une bactérie inconnue ?_ Décidément cette histoire était tordue. Mais c'est exactement ce qu'aimait Kate Beckett.

Arrivé au niveau du parking Kate était toujours plongée dans ses réflexions quand Castle l'interpella. Elle en avait presque oublié qu'il était là, comme si c'était … normal.

« ça vous gène si je ne vous accompagne pas pour interroger le docteur Brown ? » Demanda t-il comme si il lui annonçait qu'il la quittait pour toujours. Cette attitude le rendait tellement mignon.

« Quoi ? On va interroger une jolie fille et vous ne voulez pas venir. Elle doit l'être beaucoup plus celle pour qui vous abandonné l'une des meilleur partie de l'enquête » Disant cela en plaisantant, kate n'avait pas prévu que Castle se rapproche autant d'elle. Il était presque collé a elle. Juste assez près pour que le désir monte et juste assez loin pour qu'elle soit frustrée.

« Oh vous n'avez pas idée lieutenant. » Puis il partit sans se retourner. Non mais quel salop. Il l'allumait gratuitement et lui avouait en même temps qu'il allait « s'occuper » d'une femme et qui plus est magnifique. Non vraiment, si elle ne l'aimait pas et bin elle le détesterai ! C'est donc seule que Katherine Beckett prit la route de l'institut bactériologique de N-Y.

Pendant ce temps notre writter-man préféré prit la direction du loft. Il y arriva en assez peu de temps. Il poussa la porte, le téléphone à la main, en pleine conversation avec un « gars » au sujet d'un « truc ». Martha qui se trouvait au niveau du bar ne comprit pas grand chose à la conversation excepté une histoire de base-ball. Rick raccrocha une fois la conversation terminé et se dirigea vers sa mère.

« Bonjour Mère. »

« Bonjour Richard. Tu n'es pas au poste ? » Lui demanda t-elle.

« Non. J'ai autre chose a faire. Aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire ! » Il avait dit ça avec un sourire étincelant. Marthe elle, regarda son fils sans comprendre.

« … donc je lui prépare une surprise... à Kate... tu sais mère Kate Beckett... c'est son anniversaire » Finit il par ajouter a sa mère pour l'éclairer.

« AHHH mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dis tout de suite. Une fête ? J'adore les fêtes. Je me demande ce que je vais mettre » Elle commença déjà a partir vers l'étage pour faire l'inventaire de son dressing quand son fils la stoppa.

« Oulala non mère, c'est de Katherine Beckett qu'on parle là pas de l'anniversaire de Martha Rodgers »

« Dommage. Mais qu'est ce que tu comptes faire alors ? »

« Ahah, je vais lui concocter une soirée spécial … Castle. » A ce moment paraissait plus que septique. Alors pour convaincre sa mère que son idée était la bonne, Rick se pencha vers elle comme pour lui chuchoter un secret.

« Je vais d'abord l'emmener manger un morceau dans un petit restaurant pas trop chic. Ensuite, direction le stade de baseball où j'ai réussit a avoir des passes pour une visite VIP avec une rencontre des joueurs. Ensuite je l'emmènerai au planétarium et enfin on ira manger une glace. » Ils se relevèrent en même temps. Rick était tout fière de lui.

« Ohhhh mais dit moi mon garçon. » Martha ce pencha de nouveau vers son fils « tu as oublié le baiser à la fin de la soirée. Car avec un un programme comme celui la _my boy_, il ne peut qu'y avoir un baiser ». Elle regarda son fils et sourit. A en juger par la mine enjouer qu'arborait celui ci, il semblerait qu'effectivement il avait déjà pensé a le rajouter a sa liste de trucs à faire.

A l'autre bout de la grosse pomme notre détective de choc était arrivée à destination. Elle fut rejoint par ses deux fidèles acolytes sans peurs et sans reproches. Ils passèrent le hall qui contrairement au début de journée, était maintenant noir de monde. Enfin noir de monde en blouse blanche donc … blanc de monde. Devant l'accueil ils demandèrent à parler à M. Mackenzie le responsable qu'ils avaient rencontré le matin même. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard et les informa que le docteur Brown travaillait dans le laboratoire où ils avaient été ce matin puisqu'il celui ci venait juste d'être débarrassé et qu'il fallait ranger le matériel scientifique. Ils montèrent donc tous à l'étage et arrivèrent devant le laboratoire.

« Merci M. Mackenzie, si nous avons besoin de vous nous ... » Beckett ne put finir sa phrase que celui ci lui répondit.

« Oui oui je comprend je vous laisse ». Les trois policiers rentrèrent donc dans le sas. Celui ci était vide. Mais on voyait à travers la prote vitré que le docteur Brown travaillait à coté. Elle leur tournait le dos. Kate jugea que le périmètre était sécurisé et que de ce fait elle pouvait rentrer seule dans le laboratoire afin de mettre en confiance la jeune femme. Elle demanda donc aux gars de rester en arrière et entra par la porte hermétique qui se referma immédiatement après son passage.

« Docteur Brown, vous vous souvenez de moi ? Je suis le lieutenant Beckett ? » La jeune femme se retourna et fit face a la policière.

« Euh … oui oui biensur » La jeune femme semblait d'abord un peu perdue, mais fini par reconnaître le lieutenant. Kate remarqua que des appareils avaient été jetés au sol comme victimes d'un coup de colère. Ce qui était plutôt étonnant puisque le médecin était justement là pour tous ramasser. Elle remarqua également un tache rougeâtre sur la chemise du dc Brown, identique à celle qu'avait la victime sur sa blouse. Elle avait saigné du nez. Kate commença a parler, cherchant a maintenir concentrer une jeune femme qui semblait … ailleurs.

« Dc Brown entreteniez vous des rapports intime avec votre collègue le docteur Connor ? »

« Oui. » La pauvre semblait aller mal et ne cherchais même pas à mentir. Kate décida de profiter de la situation et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Esposito et Ryan eux restèrent toujours en retrait et regardaient la scène a travers la vitre du sas.

« Docteur Brown, avez vous tuez le docteur Connor ? » Aucune réponse. Kate reposa la question. La jeune femme resta muette et commença a chanceler.

« Je... Oui » Finit elle par avouer juste avant de tomber à la renverse. Kate la rattrapa de justesse et la posa sur le sol.

« Docteur Brown ? Docteur Brown ? » cria t-elle. Mais c'était trop tard. La bouche et le nez de la jeune femme s'emplir de sang et ses yeux s'exorbitaire. On aurait surement remarqué la même chose sur le docteur Connor si son visage n'avait pas été dévoré par des rongeurs. C'est en faisant cette constatation que Kate eu soudainement peur. Elle se retourna pour voir Esposito qui hurlait déjà sans qu'elle puisse l'entendre a Ryan de courir chercher de l'aide. Kate se mit à réfléchir. Elle se leva, abandonnant la jeune docteur qui continuait a agoniser. Elle trouva dans une des armoire vitrée de la salle du matériel médicale qu'elle saisit. Elle revint près de la mourante et utilisa sa panoplie de docteur maboule pour effectuer une trachéotomie. C'est le genre de chose qu'on vous explique et où on vous dit « vous allez voir, dans le feu de l'action vous n'aurez pas peur ». Et bin c'est des conneries ! Kate était morte de trouille. Kate n'était pas médecin et n'avait jamais voulu le devenir et aujourd'hui, comme par hasard, elle allait devoir faire un trou dans une gorge. Décidément elle n'était pas assez payée !

Finalement, Kate réussit a faire la trachéotomie, ce qui permit au docteur Brown de pouvoir respirer. Mais celle ci avait besoin de soins médicaux immédiatement. C'est à ce moment que Kate remarqua que des hommes habillés en cosmonautes version plastique étaient en pleine installation d'un second sas, mobile celui ci, dans le premier. Et que, à coté de celui ci des gens qu'elle identifia comme des médecins enfilaient des combinaisons. A peine deux minutes plus tard ces médecins plastifiés entrèrent dans le laboratoire avec leur équipement médical et vinrent s'occuper du docteur Brown.

Kate fut écartée sans ménagement. Elle aperçut alors Esposito et Ryan de l'autre coté de la vitre du sas qui la regardaient avec un visage triste. C'est a ce moment que Kate comprit vraiment ce qui ce passait. Elle était dans la même pièce qu'une fille qui visiblement mourait d'une maladie inconnue et contagieuse. Put*** qu'elle journée de merde !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre IV :

Kate s'était assise sur un des bureau et ne faisait … absolument rien. A l'arrivée des médecins qui venaient s'occuper du docteur Brown, elle avait été poussée sans ménagement et invitée à aller voir un peu plus loin si ils y étaient. Vu la situation on aurait pu être un peu plus sympa avec elle. Non mais c'est vrai, elle était coincée dans un laboratoire qui sentait l'hôpital, avec un assassin mourant et une bactérie non identifiée. Et en plus le jour de son anniversaire. Et dire que son horoscope de ce matin lui annonçait « une belle journée en perceptive du moment que vous évitiez les situations potentiellement nuisibles ». Kate se demanda si la sienne pouvait entrer dans cette catégorie ?

C'est étrange cette « phase » dans laquelle était plongée la jeune lieutenant. Elle avait conscience de la gravité de la situation et pourtant en était totalement détachée. Elle était posée là, les fesses posées sur le bureau, les jambes pendantes, les bras le long du corps, les yeux analysants avec attention la couleur de ses chaussures qui se balançaient sous le bureau : _Un coup je les voient, un coup je les voient plus, un coup je les voient, un coup je les voient plus_ … Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions au combien essentielles a l'heure actuelle par un petit bruit. Il était différent de ceux que faisaient les médecins qui s'affairaient encore autour de la mourante. Il était plus étouffé, comme lorsque l'on tapait sur une vitre.

En fait, en y prêtant d'avantage attention, c'était un air de musique célèbre qui était joué par coups donnés sur une vitre. Kate releva alors la tête vers la vitre du sas pour y voir un Castle, son éternel sourire accroché sur le visage, qui lui faisait coucou. Il était là et elle en était contente. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouvé un peu idiot à lui faire coucou comme un gamin de cinq ans derrière une vitre. Mais elle le trouva aussi plus craquant que jamais. Et c'est là, a ce moment précis, lorsqu'elle regarda Castle qu'elle réalisa la gravité de la situation. Elle le connaissait et bien qu'il souriait, il était inquiet. Ne pouvant le regarder plus longtemps, elle retourna a la contemplation de ses chaussures.

-Quelques temps plus tôt au loft des Castle -

Martha prit son sac et chercha son fils pour le prevenir qu'elle devait sortir. Celui ci n'était pas dans son bureau elle décida donc de vérifier sa chambre.

« Richaaaarrd ? ... » En entrant dans ladite pièce l'actrice resta figée. Celle-ci était envahit de vêtements : des vestes de costumes noires, grises, bleu nuit, avec ou sans rayures, des chemises de toutes les couleurs, des chaussettes, des écharpes …

« Mon Dieu … Richard ? » Appela Martha en tentant tant bien que mal de ce frayer un passage entre les caleçons de son fils … _Les caleçons ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique encore ? _Alors qu'elle commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, son héritier sortit de sa salle de bain … en caleçon.

« Ah mère. Si je met mon costume prada noir, la chemise blanche ça va faire un peu trop non ? … Alexis devrait savoir. Je vais l'appeler ... » Il avait dit cela a une vitesse folle. Martha le stoppa alors qu'il brandissait déjà son téléphone.

« Deux secondes Marie Antoinette. Alexis est a l'école et elle a surement autre chose a faire que d'être ton habilleuse. » Elle lui prit son téléphone et prit place sur le lit. Elle était là, a le regarder, comme une mère invite son fils à se confier. Rick se calma un peu et répondit a la question silencieuse de sa mère.

« C'est juste que je suis un poil angoissé pour ce soir »

_Un poil _! pensa Martha qui regarda de nouveau le champ de bataille qu'était la chambre de son fils.

« Bon d'accord, je suis juste terriblement anxieux. Et si elle prenait tout cela mal, qu'elle s'imagine de mauvaises choses ? » A ce moment Richard Castle semblait plus proche du jeune prépubère amoureux que du célèbre Don Juan.

« Et qu'elle s'imagine quoi ? Que tu désire qu'elle passe un bon anniversaire ? Que tu veuilles passer du temps seul avec elle ? Que tu es l'envie de la rendre heureuse ? … Je me trompe peut être mais ne s'agit il pas de ce que tu désire mon fils, qu'elle sache qu'elle compte ? »

Trouvant alors un intérêt énorme pour le tapis, Rick hésita avant de répondre.

« Si. Mais j'ai peur que ça se passe mal. Qu'elle se braque et se referme. Oh mère je ne veux pas qu'elle se referme » Martha se leva et approcha de son fils.

« Écoute mon garçon. Cette fille t'a enseigné une chose dont tu était totalement dépourvu : la patience. Dès que tu voyais une jolie femme, tu la demandais en mariage. Elle, elle ta obligé à être patient et mesuré. Alors ce que tu peux, à juste titre, prendre pour un obstacle à votre relation est selon moi ce qui lui a permit de voir le jour. Tu es attaché à elle et elle l'est tout autant à toi. Elle t'a enseigné la patience, tu l'a initié a la spontanéité. Alors ce soir mon fils soit spontané et fais lui confiance, elle aussi a changée. » Castle nota alors dans un coin de sa tête de ne pas oublier de demander conseil à sa mère plus souvent. Le téléphone de Rick sonna alors que Martha l'avait toujours dans sa main. Elle leva l'objet vers son propriétaire.

« Quand on parle de la louve » Dit une Martha qui venait juste de quitter son masque de mère pour reprendre celui de tata cinglée. Rick sourit, enthousiaste à l'idée de parler à la femme de son cœur. Mais a ça grande surprise il constata que ce n'était pas Kate mais Esposito. Il fronça les sourcils et décrocha.

« Oui Esposito ? … QUOI ? … Comment va t-elle ? … J'arrive immédiatement » Castle raccrocha et laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps. Son fils semblait affecté par une mauvaise nouvelle, ce qui inquiéta Martha.

« Richard ? »

« C'est Kate. Il y a eu un petit problème. » Il ne prit pas le temps d'en dire d'avantage et enfila ses vêtements initiaux qui se trouvaient, comme par miracle, tous rassemblé sur le fauteuil a l'entrée de sa chambre. Il sortit a la hâte et croisa Alexis qui revenait de cours.

« Salut papa, tu ... » Alexis ne finit pas sa phrase, son père venait de prendre son manteau. Il lui embrassa le haut du crâne et passa la porte laissant une fille inquiète et une mère préoccupée.

Rick avait l'impression qu'il mettait cinq ans pour arriver à destination. Il aurait volontiers sortit le chauffeur du taxis pour prendre sa place au volant. Il aurait ainsi put conduire comme un dératé pour rejoindre sa belle en danger. Non mais vous auriez vu ça : un chevalier arrive en retard au château pour sauver sa belle à cause des bouchons ! Rick était sur les nerfs. Il fallait qu'il la voie.

Il finit enfin par arriver a destination. Il était loin d'être le premier puisque au pied du bâtiment se trouvait déjà des ambulances, des voitures de polices, des journalistes et d'autre véhicules qu'il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envi d'identifier. Il paya son chauffeur et couru vers le hall d'entrée. Ryan l'y attendait pour lui permettre de passer les cordons de sécurité. Arrivé a sa hauteur Rick lui demanda.

« Où est elle ? »

« La haut, dans le laboratoire »

« Mais que c'est il passé ? » Ryan lui raconta toute l'histoire et lui expliqua que pour des soucis de sécurité elle ne pouvait pas quitter le laboratoire.

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir menant au laboratoire où ils virent Esposito en grande discution avec Gates. Castle n'avait pas du tout envie de parler au capitaine, ni à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Il avait quelque chose de bien plus vital à faire. La porte du sas vers le couloir était maintenu ouverte et plusieurs personnes effectuaient des allez retour en portant divers mallettes et boites en plastique. Il entra dans la première pièce et chercha Kate en se frayant un passage parmi tout les aménagements médicaux d'urgence qui avaient été temporairement installé. Il aperçu ce qu'il cherchait. Elle était assise sur un bureau et regardait avec assistance le sol. A ce moment Rick n'avait envie que d'une chose : défoncer la porte du sas, courir vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire que tout ira bien et lui murmurer des mots rassurant à l'oreille. Mais elle était là, fragile et désemparée et il ne pouvait rien faire. En fait si il pouvait faire quelque chose. Il s'approcha de la vitre de y donna de petit coups au rythme d'une musique entrainante pour attirer son attention. Ce fut chose faite et croisant son regard il sourit. Son cœur s'emballa. Elle était là et elle le regardait. Il leva alors sa main et lui fit coucou. C'était inutile mais elle devait savoir qu'il était là et que maintenant tout irai bien. Il veillait sur elle. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, transmettant par cet échange silencieux des milliers de sentiments jusqu'au moment où Kate rompit le contact et se remit a la contemplation du sol. Rick était désemparé. Il fut alors appelé par Esposito qui l'invita à sortir dans le couloir.

« Comment va t-elle ? » Demanda Esposito alors que Rick sortait dans le couloir.

« Pas très bien je dirais. Normal vue la situation » Lui répondit Rick en arrivant à la hauteur de Gates qui était en grande discution avec un des médecin urgentiste. Ils prirent celle si en cours.

« … ça fait presque 2 heures qu'un de mes officiers en coincé dans cette pièce docteur ! » Visiblement le capitaine Gates n'était pas contente.

« On vient de recevoir l'autorisation de l'hôpital le plus proche de transférer le docteur Brown. Il fallait aménager un lieu pour la recevoir sans risquer une éventuelle contamination. Je ne peux pas aller plus vite Madame. »

« Sir. » Ajouta Gates avec colère. Le médecin la regarda bizarrement. Alors qu'ils continuaient à discuter, Castle remarqua qu'on sortait le docteur Brown du laboratoire. Elle avait été placée dans une grosse boite hermétique de plastique blanc. Sur le dessus on pouvait, grâce à une vitre, voir la jeune femme qui était intubée et qui semblait au plus mal. Castle reprit le file de la conversation.

« Nous allons devoir faire des examens au lieutenant Beckett. On ne connait rien de cette maladie on doit donc être prudent. Elle était présente à un moment critique et dois-je vous rappeler que nous ne savons pas exactement comment ce transmet cette bactérie. Le problème c'est qu'on a pas assez de recul sur la maladie pour connaître son temps d'incubation. »

« Quand vais je pouvoir récupérer mon officier docteur ? » Demanda Gates qui s'était un peu calmée.

« Il faut qu'elle subisse le protocole le désinfection, par sécurité. Il ne devrai pas y en avoir pour plus d'une heure. » Répondit le docteur. Celui ci fut appelé par un de ses collègues. Il s'excusa et quitta les policiers. C'est à ce moment qu'arriva Ryan.

« J'ai parlé aux collègues de travail et beaucoup confirme la relation qu'entretenait nos docteur » S'en suivit un long silence. Aucun n'avaient vraiment envie de ce relancer dans l'enquête, pourtant il le fallait. C'est Esposito qui réagit le premier, comme pour encourager les autres.

« Donc, Steven Connor trompait sa femme avec Kitty Brown. C'est un bon motif de meurtre si, comme nous l'a dit sa femme, il avait stoppé leur relation ? »

« Vous oubliez qu'ils ont couchés ensemble hier » Ajouta Gates

« Peut être qu'il l'a quitté après et que c'est ce qui explique qu'elle ce soit mise en colère ? » Intervint Ryan

« Et elle lui aurait injecté une bactérie tueuse inconnue ? » C'était au tour de Castle d'intervenir. « C'est étrange pour un meurtre passionnel. Non, ça ne colle pas. Le décès des rats nous prouve que la contagion ce fait à la fin de la maladie. Hors Kitty Brown à été contaminée. Elle était donc là à la mort du docteur Connor. »

« Ou alors elle a été contaminée volontairement. Disons par injection, comme le docteur Connor, mais un peu plus tard que lui ? » Gates touchait là un point intéressant.

« Ou elle pense qu'elle a tuée Connor, mais à tort. » Tout le monde regarda Castle. « Ryan, est ce que le docteur Brown est revenue la nuit du meurtre? » Demanda t-il.

« Oui, sur les coup de 22h30. Elle a bien prit soin de ne pas se faire remarquer et on a aucune trace de l'utilisation de son badge de sécurité. Mais par contre elle n'a pas pu éviter la caméra de surveillance a la sortie du parking. On y voit sa voiture sortir à 23h15 ». Ryan montra les images grâce a son Ipad 2.

« Donc elle aurait très bien put être contaminée par le docteur Connor au moment où il mourait » Tout le monde prit le temps de réfléchir au point relevé par l'écrivain. « J'ai une théorie » Intervint il. « Imaginons que Connor quitte Brown après leur dernière partie de jambe en l'aire. Celle ci est un peu remontée et finalement décide de revenir s'expliquer avec son amant. Elle le bouscule un peu. Mais celui-ci est déjà mourant. Elle pense l'avoir tué, ce qui explique son aveu à Beckett, mais c'est une erreur. »

« C'est très jolie tout ça Castle, mais ça n'explique absolument pas notre meurtre. » Finit par conclure Gates.

A ce moment Kate sortie du laboratoire. Elle était vêtu d'un tenue médicale bleue et avait les cheveux mouillés. Visiblement elle venait de subir une bonne douche de décontamination. Castle la trouvait plus belle que jamais à ce moment, ce qui venait surement de la tenue médicale et du fait qu'elle ne devait pas porter grand chose en dessous. Elle rejoignit ses collègues.

« Comment ça va Beckett ? » Lui demanda Gates. Kate prit bien soin de contourner la question.

« J'ai encore des analyses à faire et après ils m'ont dit que je devrai être surveillée. » Elle fut appelé par un médecin et elle le rejoignit. Gates prit alors la parole.

« Je veux que vous me trouviez toutes les informations sur Kitty Brown. Je veux savoir qui a tué qui et pourquoi. » Elle termina cette phrase comme un ordre et prit la direction de la sortie. Elle fut finalement suivi par Ryan et Esposito.

« Vous venez Castle ? » Demanda Esposito.

« Non, je reste là, j'attends Beckett ». Il s'installa sur une chaise qui se trouvait dans le couloir et commença a attendre. Il était inquiet pour elle. Il s'en voulait également, il aurait dut être là pour la protéger. C'est plongée dans ses réflexion qu'il patienta.

Kate ne tarda pas à apparaître. Elle fut agréablement surprise de voir Castle assit dans le couloir. Mais ce n'était pas une surprise, il l'attendait toujours et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'aimait. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et et le contempla. Il était dans ses pensées et semblait inquiet. Elle se racla la gorge pour l'avertir de sa présence. Une fois fait, il leva les yeux et constat que l'objet de ses réflexions ce trouvait devant lui. Il se leva un peu rapidement et chercha une chose intelligente à dire.

« Salut. » Fut finalement la meilleur chose qu'il fut capable de sortir.

« Salut. » Lui répondit elle. Un long silence suivit. _Dit quelque chose, mais dit quelque chose bon sang !_ se réprimanda Castle. Il finit par parler.

« Vous avez faim ? » … _Débile, c'était à ce moment qu'il fallait que tu la réconforte ! Crétin_. Mais en fait c'était parfait, Kate n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose à ce moment. Elle avait juste besoin de lui. Elle lui sourit.

« Oh oui, je meurs de faim. »

« Remy's ? » Lui proposa t-il. Elle lui sourit et il partir ensemble vers l'ascenseur. Une fois dans la boite en ferraille il regarda Kate qui semblait beaucoup plus fatiguée qu'il a quelques minutes. Il prit soudain conscience qu'elle était très peu vêtu. Il retira donc son manteau et lui posa sur les épaules. Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

« Vous n'êtes pas très habillée et il fait froid dehors. Je pense qu'on devrai passer chez vous avant d'aller manger pour que vous vous changiez. » Kate sourit. C'est vrai qu'on lui avait pris ses vêtements. L'ascenseur se stoppa au Rez-de-chaussée. Avant de sortir Kate enfila les manches du manteau et referma ses pans pour être plus au chaud et aussi un peu pour profiter de l'odeur de Rick.


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut à vous lecteurs._

_D'abord, merci de lire ma fic. C'est ma première et je suis très agréablement surprise qu'elle vous plaise. Après lecture de vos conseils, que j'espère toujours aussi présent par la suite, je promets de réduire mes fautes d'orthographe. ^^ Et pour ça, j'ai embauché une correctrice ( payée des clopinettes ) donc merci à toi Eno' pour avoir corrigé cette fic._

_Pour ce qui est du coté un peu trop « guimauve ». Je tacherais de réduire les moments qui peuvent paraître vraiment trop ridicules. Mais pour ma défense je pense sincèrement que Rick comme Kate sont au fond d'irrécupérables romantique. De plus, que la personne qui n'a jamais été ridicule en amour me lance la première pierre. Je ne me classe pas dans la catégorie des « bisounours », mais on ne peut être qu'étonné de voir ce qu'une personne peut déclencher en nous. Je cherche simplement à faire ressortir ces moments où on se sent ridicule, où nos sentiments prennent le pas sur notre raison et qu'on se met a arborer un sourire débile parce qu'il ou elle a dit ou fait quelque chose. Ces moments ne doivent pas être ignorés, c'est ce qui fait du début d'une histoire d'amour une chose passionnante à vivre et à conter._

_Sur ce, votre nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture._

Chapitre V :

La commande arriva assez vite pour le plus grand plaisir du lieutenant. Ils avaient poussé la porte du snack il y avait a peine 15 minutes et les voilà déjà attablé et près à attaquer leur repas. Celle ci était chargée comme un soir de Thanksgiving : frites, hamburgers avec double étage de steak et de fromage, oignons fris, salade de choux, double dose de thé glacé … Bon ce n'était pas vraiment un repas de fête, mais la quantité y était. Kate était affamé, si bien que son assiette ayant a peine touchée la face plane de la table, elle s'attaquait déjà aux frittes. Autant d'émotions sa creuse. Rick regarda sa partenaire comme si elle était possédé. Elle n'était évidement pas du genre a se laisser mourir de faim, mais la sa frôlait la possession démoniaque.

Rick se souvint de la première fois où il avait dû aller chercher à manger pour elle. C'était en plein milieu d'une enquête et Kate s'était littéralement débarrassée de lui en l'envoyant chercher à manger pour toute l'équipe. Sauf que, posé devant les écriteaux du vendeur de repas à emporter, Rick était un peu perdu.

_Une salade, elle est du genre à manger une salade ?_

_Si je lui ramène une salade elle va penser que je la trouve grosse et elle va me tuer. Mais si je lui ramène un double hamburger bacon et qu'elle fait attention à sa ligne elle va mal le prendre et… elle va me tuer. Donc dans tout les cas je suis un homme mort._ Il partit finalement avec trois hamburgers (pour Esposito, Ryan et lui) et une salade composée (pour Belle). Il présenta le repas dans la salle de repos où les trois mousquetaires l'attendait avec impatience. Il sortit la salade en dernier qu'il mit devant Kate. Celle-ci regarda alternativement son repas puis Castle et finalement, sans rien dire, elle échangea sa salade contre le hamburger de Rick qui dut faire un repas équilibré.

« Vous ne mangez pas Castle ? » Cette question fit sortir notre homme de ses pensées.

« Ben je vais être obligé de m'y mettre ou dans trente secondes il n'y aura plus rien sur la table. Rassurez- vous je vous arrêterai avant que vous vous attaquiez à la salière ». Kate déglutit.

« J'avais faim » Dit-elle avec un air de jeune fille prise en faute.

« Je vois ça, on dirais un bébé dinosaure... Mais où vous mettez tout ça ? » Demanda Castle qui avait encore ce regard terrorisé. Kate ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et releva les épaules tout en continuant à manger.

« Vous allez manger toutes vos frites ? » Demanda-t-elle la bouche tout juste vide. S'en suivit un grand sourire de l'écrivain qui lui tendit volontiers ce qu'elle lui demandait.

C'était un peu ridicule d'être là comme si tout allait bien alors que justement, ça n'allait pas du tout. Mais Kate ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper pour le moment. Tout du moins tant qu'il y avait de la nourriture sur la table. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas là comme ils l'étaient d'habitude puisque l'enquête n'était pas terminée. Ils avaient encore du travail et cette fois, l'enjeu pouvait être beaucoup plus important que de mettre un tueur derrière les barreaux.

Ils étaient passés chez Kate pour qu'elle puisse se changer et avait directement pris la route du Remy's pour manger un morceau et faire une petite pause. Mais celle-ci fut de courte durée puisque le téléphone de Kate sonna.

« Beckett ? … ok on arrive » A peine eut elle le temps de raccrocher qu'elle se levait déjà pour partir, en n'oubliant pas de déposer un billet sur la table. Castle se leva et attendit une explication qu'elle ne tarda pas à lui donner.

« Les gars ont quelque chose. »

Au 12th le duo de choc eut à peine le temps de sortir de l'ascenseur que Ryan était déjà là. Décidément il y a des jours comme ça, où vous arrivez en même temps que votre bus ou juste au moment où une seconde caisse s'ouvre chez H&M. C'est donc ensemble qu'ils s'approchèrent du tableau qui avait déjà été gribouillé par les gars et qui contenait toutes les informations sur l'affaire. Ce qui attirait d'abord l'attention c'était la ligne chronologique qui semblait difficilement lisible. Mort de la victime, heure de contamination supposé, décès des rats contaminés, accident docteur Brown … C'était ce qui péchait le plus dans cette histoire, avec le fait qu'on ne connaisse pas vraiment « l'arme » du crime, ni le mobile et qu'on avait pas de coupable. Ouais ok, tout péchait dans cette histoire ! Ryan commença alors son traditionnel rapport, tirant Kate de ses réflexions.

« Docteur Kitty Brown, 31 ans, pas de famille. Elle vit seule. J'ai interrogé ses voisins, elle est pas très causante mais a toujours un sourire. Oh et elle ne trie pas ses déchets. »

« Elle aurait été tué par des fanatiques écologistes ? Moi c'est pour ça que je fais le tri sélectif, à cause des écolos. Il me font peur » Castle regarda ces deux amis, un air des plus sérieux collé sur son visage.

« Enfin bref. » Reprit Ryan « Selon sa voisine c'est le genre de fille à ramener un gars différent chaque soir. Sauf que depuis quelques mois le docteur semblait s'être calmé. Ça correspondrait au moment ou Madame Connor à commencer à soupçonner son mari d'avoir une liaison. »

« Ah l'amour, ça vous change un homme … enfin une femme » Intervint Castle sans détourner le regard du tableau cette fois ci. Kate elle le regarda et souleva son sourcil droit se demandant comment c'était avant, de travailler sans être interrompu toutes les trente secondes par cet énergumène ?

« Je disais donc » Insista Ryan qui visiblement à cet instant pensait la même chose que sa patronne.

« D'après ses voisins elle semblait plus stable sentimentalement, mais pas financièrement. La concierge m'a apprit que pas une semaine ne passe sans qu'elle la voit débarquer avec des sacs de grands couturiers. J'ai donc vérifié les comptes de la belle et c'est là que ça devient intéressant. Il n'y a rien. »

« Rien ? » Demanda Kate qui commençait à saturer sérieusement de cette histoire.

« Et bien il n'y a rien, pas de dépenses pour des soirées, ni pour des vêtements alors qu'il y avait la semaine derrière des soldes chez Burberry c'est dingue non ?... » Rick et Kate se regardèrent et tournèrent la tête simultanément vers Ryan.

« C'est juste que Jenny a voulu qu'on aille faire les magasins et elle adore... enfin bref. Je suis allé vérifier chez elle et j'ai trouvé un dressing rempli de vêtements dont certains avaient encore leurs étiquettes et sortaient tout juste de chez Burberry. Je suis allé au magasin avec certains de ces articles et ils on tous été achetés au moment des soldes et elle a tout payé en liquide. »

« Bon d'accord elle vit sur du liquide mais il peut venir de plein d'endroit différent » Remarqua Castle. Puis un déclic, il claqua des doigts. « Elle faisait chanter Connor ? » Ryan Intervint pour répondre a son ami.

« Par curiosité j'ai revérifié les comptes du docteur Connor. Rien non plus. Ça serait apparu sur ses relevés si c'était lui qui l'entretenait. De plus j'ai eu sa femme au téléphone qui m'a dit que son mari avait une « augmentation » sauf que celle ci n'apparait pas sur les bulletins de paie. Lui aussi touchait de l'argent en liquide. J'ai fais ouvrir son coffre chez lui et il y avait une sacrée somme. »

« Quelqu'un payait nos médecins et cette personne ne voulait pas que ça se sache. » Kate finissait sa phrase tout en saluant Esposito qui venait d'arriver.

« Yo, je reviens de l'hôpital. Le doc est stable mais elle est constamment surveillée. Ils l'ont installée dans une zone sécurisée et on n'entre pas sans avoir passé un sacré système de sécurité. J'ai parlé aux médecins. Il y a des traces d'activités sexuelles. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on vérifie la correspondance avec le Dc Connor mais il n'y a pas trop de doutes à avoir. Pour ce qui est de la maladie les nouvelles sont beaucoup moins bonnes. Ils cherchent activement ce que c'est pour pouvoir élaborer un vaccin, mais il y a peu d'espoir qu'elle passe la fin d'après midi, ce qui lui laisse quelques heures. » Un silence suivit cette triste nouvelle.

« On en sait plus sur l'incubation de la maladie ? » Demanda Kate, sachant que personne d'autre n'aurait osé poser la question.

« … Euh … en fait non, rien sur le temps d'incubation. La bactérie est trop virulente pour ne se baser que sur l'étude des rongeurs. » Répondit Esposito. Castle se leva, il ne devait pas se laisser abattre, ils devaient résoudre cette affaire, trouver le responsable et lui faire cracher le vaccin, sauver Beckett (si elle était contaminée), prendre une douche, lui faire vivre une soirée d'anniversaire de rêve, l'embrasser et lui faire plein de bébés... Ouai, il avait plein de truc a faire aujourd'hui. Sauf si bien entendu les seuls qui pouvait l'aider a résoudre l'enquête étaient soit mort, soit sur le pas de l'être.

« Pourquoi pas un contrat. Deux médecins, doués et dans l'ensemble respectable. Les candidats idéals pour un travail illégal. » Proposa l'écrivain.

« Mais pourquoi ils auraient fait ça ? » Demanda Beckett.

« L'argent ? » Proposa Castle.

« Ils gagnent plus que la moitié des gens de cette ville. » Toujours à s'opposer, Rick et Kate étaient partis dans un de leur échange inaccessible pour les autres.

« Le truc à savoir lorsqu'on est riche, c'est qu'on en veut toujours plus. Kitty Brown est en l'exemple type. »

« Bon admettons qu'ils travaillaient clandestinement pour toucher de l'argent de poche. Ils faisaient comment ? Ils passaient la sécurité en disant _salut excusez-nous on va juste faire des heures sup' ' ?_ Non il leur fallait un labo. »

« Ils avaient un complice dans la sécurité ? Ça coûte quoi de vérifier ? » Castle regarda Beckett avec un regard suppliant.

« Vérifiez le profil des agents de sécurité. Limitez vos recherches à ceux qui travaillent de nuit et dites moi si un vivait depuis quelques temps au dessus de ses moyens. »

« Ok » Répondit Esposito avant de partir a son bureau suivit par son partenaire. Kate regarda Castle lui exprimant à travers ce regard un « vous êtes content ? » et se leva pour aller se préparer un café.

A peine trente minutes plus tard Esposito rentra dans la salle de repos.

« Yo, j'ai votre gars... Castle n'est pas là ? »

« Non, il avait des coups de fil à passer pour un truc ce soir ou je sais pas quoi » lui répondit Kate qui sirotait encore son café.

« Bon, j'ai vérifié l'équipe de nuit comporte quatre gars. Un a en particulier attiré mon attention. Ce monsieur croulait sous les dettes il y a à peine six mois et aujourd'hui il est l'heureux propriétaire d'une maison neuve, payée cash. Enrique Marci … Il a changé d'équipe et travaille exceptionnellement aujourd'hui. » Esposito passa le dossier à Beckett qui posa sa tasse et sortie de la salle de repos.

« Mais de rien patron » se dit Esposito a lui même avant de se tourner vers la machine a expresso.

Pendant ce temps Kate passa devant Castle qui était toujours au téléphone et qui se débattait pour réserver une séance au planétarium. Lorsqu'il vit Beckett il raccrocha.

« On a un gagnant ? » Demanda t-il. Elle ne lui répondit pas mais lui tendit le dossier qu'elle avait prit soin d'emporter avec elle. Puis tout deux se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

Ils arrivent à l'accueil du bâtiment et demandèrent à parler à Enrique Marci. On leur indiqua le quatrième étage où ils se rendirent. Arrivés dans le couloir de l'étage, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec notre homme qui, comprenant qu'on venait pour lui, prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit dans le couloir. Beckett se lança à sa poursuite suivit de Castle. Au bout de celui-ci il le suspect tourna à droite et entra dans une grande salle qui n'était autre qu'une enfilade de petit boxe de travail semblables à ceux du film Matrix. Enrique prit une allée et la longea aussi vite que la lumière, la détective sur les talons et « l'athlétique » écrivain quelques mètres derrière. Des personnes furent bousculées et Enrique utilisa un chariot rempli de paperasse pour bloquer la voie à ses poursuivants. Kate sauta agilement par dessus ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Castle qui trop occupé à ne pas bousculer une jeune femme qui se trouvait sur son passage, ne vit pas le chariot et plaqua celui-ci au sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Kate elle continua à poursuivre le gardien alors qu'un gigantesque nuage de papier envahissant la salle. Les deux sprinteurs quittèrent la salle par une porte du fond alors que les gens commençaient à venir à l'aide de notre sportif du dimanche.

Kate était très en retard par rapport au suspect. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui elle se fatiguait plus vite. Elle déboucha malgré tout dans un petit couloir à trois portes, sûrement réservé au service à en juger par le manque de décorations et les gros tuyaux qui dépassaient du mur. Une chose était sûre elle n'avait plus de personne contre qui courir. Soudain elle entendit du bruit provenant de la porte en face d'elle. Elle reprit alors sa course et en l'ouvrant, constata qu'elle débouchait sur un grand escalier carré qui semblait descendre au centre de la terre. Elle se pencha par dessus la rambarde et aperçut Enrique qui avait déjà pris deux étages d'avance. Elle partit à sa suite et descendit à son tour les marches. Arrivée neuf étages plus bas Enrique utilisa son pass pour ouvrir l'unique porte qui se trouvait là. Il l'ouvrit et partit sur la gauche sans prendre la peine de la refermer. Le fait qu'il tourne à gauche avait ouvert la porte au maximum et le temps qu'elle se referme Kate l'avait déjà stoppée avec son pied. Elle sortit alors son arme et pénétra dans les ténèbres. Ses poumons commençaient à la bruler comme après une course dans un froid extrême. Oui mais voilà elle venait de courir certes, mais dans un escalier où la température était tout à fait correcte. Ne faisant pas grande importance de la chose, elle se concentra sur son environnement et perçut des bruits sur la gauche. Il était là.

« Montrez vous Enrique, je désire simplement vous posez quelques questions »

Elle brandissait son arme devant elle essayant de s'habituer au manque de lumière du sous-sol, qui contrastait avec la lumière vive et artificielle de l'escalier. Elle se concentra au maximum et réalisa la violence avec laquelle son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, sûrement le stress de l'arrestation. Elle avait également très chaud. Certes elle venait de faire un effort mais aucun qui ne l'aurait mise dans un tel état physique. De la transpiration coulait sur ses tempes, son cœur était impossible à calmer et sa respiration était difficile. Elle progressa tout de même dans le dédale de tuyaux, ses talons frappant le sols tantôt dur et lise du béton, tantôt métallique des passerelles. Silencieuse et tendue, elle était en chasse.

Soudain un coup la prit sur le flan gauche au niveau de sa cicatrice lui faisant lâcher son arme. La douleur lui coupa le souffle et elle ne put parer le second coup qu'on lui portait au visage avec une barre métallique. Sous la violence de l'impact elle perdit connaissance et tomba lourdement sur le sol.

A ce moment même Castle déboulait devant la porte maintenant close du sous sol. Il avait vue Kate y entrer de justesse au moment où il arrivait en haut de l'escalier et qu'il s'était penché par dessus la rambarde. Il l'avait appelée mais n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. Il s'était alors précipité pour la rejoindre. Enfin précipité était un bien grand mot, il c'était fait mal en « embrassant » le chariot et du coup son épaule gauche le lançait assez pour le ralentir. Toujours est il qu'il finit par arriver à destination : devant une porte close. Bien décidé à veiller sur sa partenaire (In crime), il se recula, saisit son épaule gauche avec sa main droite pour la protéger du choc et défonça la porte à coup de pied. Mais bizarrement celle ci eu une drôle de réaction. Il entendit d'abord un gros boum et la porte se referma d'elle même. Étonné il la rouvrit délicatement et passa la tête de l'autre coté : rien. Il entra alors et aperçu sur la gauche Enrique Marci écroulé sur le sol, le nez en sang. Celui- ci avait visiblement voulu fuir en repassant devant la porte. Malheureusement pour lui il n'était pas passé au bon moment. A ce moment Castle sourit, se sentant particulièrement fier de lui.

« Tu croyais que tu pouvais m'échapper, mécréant. » Il voulut bien évidement faire partager sa joie à Beckett. _Mais où était-elle__ ?_ Après avoir constaté que vu son état le suspect n'irai pas bien loin et que Castle entendait déjà la sécurité arrivée par l'escalier, il s'avança vers la gauche du sous sol à la recherche de sa partenaire. Il la trouva un peu plus loin, consciente mais visiblement mal en point. Elle s'était appuyée contre un gros tuyau en fonte et se tenait la tête avec sa main droite. Castle la rejoignit en trottinant.

« Beckett vous auriez du voir ça, visiblement je ne contrôle pas ma force … Beckett ? … Kate ? Est ce que tout va bien ? » En s'approchant Castle se rendit compte que non, ça n'allait pas très bien.

Kate avait mal à la tête, elle avait chaud terriblement chaud et quelque chose d'autre à l'intérieur lui faisait mal sans qu'elle puisse exactement dire quoi. Elle avait reçu des coups c'était donc normal qu'elle ne se sente pas bien, non ? Castle la força à relever la tête. Mais Kate ne pu ouvrir les yeux en le faisant, au risque de lui vomir dessus.

« Ben il vous a pas raté » Dit il est grimaçant et en récupérant un mouchoir en tissus propre dans sa poche. Il lui appliqua délicatement sur la blessure et se mis à appuyer dessus. Kate grimaça de douleur.

« Ben oui lieutenant, c'est ça de ne pas regarder devant vous quand vous marchez » Kate ouvrit finalement les yeux pour vérifier s'il était sérieux … et en plus il l'était.

« Bon allez je vous amène voir un médecin. Vous savez si vous avez aimez tellement les docteurs, c'est pas la peine de vous mettre dans des états pareils pour pouvoir les draguer. Si vous voulez je met une blouse et je vous ausculte »

« Castle ! » le réprimanda Kate alors qu'il passait un bras derrière elle pour la soutenir.

« Ben moi je propose c'est tout ! »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VI :

Castle était assis sur une des chaises du couloir de l'hôpital. L'hôpital, du latin _hospes_ pour hospitalité. Ahhh oui cet endroit portait bien son nom. C'est un endroit charmant, l'accueil y est toujours impeccable, les fauteuils y sont particulièrement confortables et s'adaptent très facilement en lit d'appoint. La nourriture y est aussi bonne que dans les plus grands restaurants et l'odeur, ahhh l'odeur ! Elle n'est que mélange délicat de renvois de substance organique et de désinfectant de toute sorte, le tout donnant une impression de vacances dans les champs Toscans. Oui, l'hôpital était un endroit merveilleux où tout le monde aimait être, y compris notre écrivain préféré.

Et ça tombait bien parce qu'il y allait souvent ces temps ci. Et tout ça bien évidemment mesdames et messieurs a cause … d'une fille. Non parce qu'il faut bien l'avouer, tout ça c'est forcement à cause d'une fille. Tous les moments difficiles de la vie d'un homme sont provoqués par une fille. Non mais est-ce que Troie serait tombé si Hélène n'était pas aussi belle et si elle n'avait pas dragué tous les mecs en jupe ? Les trois mousquetaires n'auraient-ils pas beaucoup moins galéré si La reine de France n'avait pas asticoté le roi d'Angleterre ? Roméo serait toujours en vie si Juliette ne l'avait pas contraint d'escalader cette saleté de balcon ?

Et Castle ne serait pas assis là, tous les quatre matins si ce n'était pas pour les beaux yeux de la seule flic de NY abandonnée à « problème magasin » ? Les mecs font des choses vraiment débiles rien que pour les filles. Et lui, il attendait là, sur une chaise dont le concepteur devait sûrement détester l'humanité, buvant une tasse d'eau chaude croupie qu'on lui avait vendu comme un café et en reniflant une odeur qui agressait ses narines délicates. Qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour elle ? Cette journée devait être sympa et se terminer par un baiser « made in Hollywood », mais bordel comment voulaient-ils qu'il l'embrasse s'ils devaient passer leur temps à l'hôpital ?

Rick était assis et ruminait dans son coin, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil aux lits d'hôpitaux alignés dans la salle des urgences et plus particulièrement à celui sur lequel était assise une belle brune.

En parlant de la jolie brune, celle ci attendait que l'interne finisse de nettoyer sa plaie au visage. L'entaille n'était pas très profonde. Elle avait une bonne bosse sur la tête et la coupure saignait plus qu'elle n'était dangereuse. Une fois toute propre et deux bandes de scotch déposées sur la blessure pour la réduire Kate ressemblait étrangement à une star de cinéma et à un catcheur ! La classe quoi. L'interne fier de son travail repartit aussi vite et mystérieusement qu'il était arrivé en demandant à la jeune femme de ne pas bouger. Obéissante, elle resta là sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lever une main pour toucher sa blessure de guerre. Elle grimaça et reposa sa main sur le lit au moment où un autre médecin arrivait avec deux dossiers sous le bras. Il s'arrêta d'abord près d'un lit un peu plus loin du sien où il se mit à parler à une femme. Son fils était assis sur le lit et venait visiblement d'avoir un plâtre tout neuf au bras gauche. Le médecin se pencha alors vers le petit bonhomme, lui tendit une sucette et sembla le réprimander avant de lui faire signe de déguerpir. Le petit homme sauta de son lit et partit dans le couloir en laissant sa mère remercier le médecin d'une poignée de mains. Celui-ci confia alors un des dossiers à une infirmière et avança vers la détective.

« Jolie coupure lieutenant … Beckett ? » Lui dit le médecin en relisant le dossier afin de ne pas écorcher le nom de la jeune femme. « On ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas jouer avec les méchants qui tiennent une barre de fer ? » Lui demanda t-il en souriant. _Ah ah_ pensa la jeune femme, _mais il a de l'humour le garçon_. Kate rentra dans son jeu.

« Oh vous savez les courses poursuites ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. » Le médecin rit. Kate trouva que ce type semblait plutôt sympathique si on faisait abstraction du fait qu'il était docteur et que donc il devait être un accroc au travail, un humanitaire dévoué, un sauveur de planète, un super gars avec les enfants, un amoureux des animaux et peut être même qu'il avait UNE MOTO ET QU'IL FAISAIT L'AMOUR COMME UN DIEU ! … il fallait qu'elle se calme. Mais depuis quelque temps son relationnel avec les médecins était, comment dire, assez compliqué.

« Comment va le docteur Brown ? » Demanda t-elle pour échapper à ses propres réflexions.

« De plus en plus mal malheureusement. On la maintient la plus stable possible mais son état est très inquiétant. Mais pour le moment ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupe le plus. J'ai vos résultats d'examens, ceux que vous avez effectués ce matin. Ils … ne sont pas très bons. » L'homme semblait vraiment désolé pour elle. Visiblement il ne devait pas annoncer tout les jours à une personne qu'elle était atteinte par une maladie inconnue, aux symptômes inconnus et au vaccin inconnu. Peut être était t-il un bon acteur et qu'il cachait une pratique devenue courante pour lui derrière un masque de compassion ou peut être était-ce un bon médecin qui était sincèrement désolé d'annoncer à une jeune femme qu'elle était mourante ? Dans les deux cas le résultat était le même : Kate était dans la merde et elle y était seule. Celle ci ne dit rien. Se contentant de maintenir ce masque sur son visage. D'apparence sereine on aurait dit qu'on venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait un cor au pied. Le médecin continua ses explications.

« La bactérie a été détectée dans votre sang. Il n'y a pas de risque de contagion mais par sécurité j'aimerai que vous restiez en soin à l'hôpital. »

« Non » Elle avait répondu ça sans sourciller, ce qui déstabilisa quelque peu le médecin.

« Pardon ? »

« Non. Je ne resterai pas ici. » Kate descendit du lit sur lequel elle était assise. « J'ai un meurtre … enfin presque deux à résoudre. J'ai du travail » Cette fille était décidément placée entre l'entêtement et la folie. Mais le médecin n'insista pas, il n'avait ni le temps ni l'autorité de la forcer à rester.

« Il faut au moins que vous préveniez de votre état, vous devez vous ménager. Vous devez limiter les efforts pour économiser vos forces le temps qu'un traitement approprié soit mis au point. Nous essayons pour le moment un traitement sur le docteur Brown avec un bon espoir de succès. »

Kate commença à avancer vers Castle bien qu'elle restait encore assez éloignée de lui. Le médecin la stoppa en se plaçant devant elle.

« Je dois savoir si vous commencez à ressentir d'éventuel symptômes : des picotement dans les jambes, des courbatures, des bouffées de chaleurs, des douleurs quand vous respirez ? » Kate sembla hésiter avant de répondre. Elle porta par réflexe sa main au niveau de sa poitrine.

« Euh … un peu de tout ça je crois. Excepté les picotements. Mais le pire c'est lorsque je respire, c'est un peu oppressant mais je pensais que avec mon opération je ... » Le médecin la coupa, subitement pressé par d'autres obligations.

« vous pouvez continuer à prendre vos anti-douleur habituels mais ménagez vous. Et surtout si les symptômes progressent venez nous voir. »

Le docteur partit précipitamment, on avait visiblement besoin de lui ailleurs.

« Oh docteur ! » Interpella la jeune femme. « Il ne vous resterait pas … une sucette pas hasard ? » Complètement pris au dépourvu le médecin plongea sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit une sucette qu'il tendit a la Kate. Elle le remercia et le laissa partir. Toute contente elle se mit à chercher quelque chose du regard. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait dans le couloir, assis sur une chaise, semblant bouder. Kate souffla et s'avança vers lui et toucha sa blessure au flan comme par réflexe. Arrivée à la hauteur de Castle elle souriait, faussement, mais elle souriait.

« Hey Castle. » celui ci releva la tête et lui sourit.

« hey ! C'est bon on peut y aller ? » Lui demanda t-il.

« ouaip »

« Joli pansement. Ils auraient pu vous en mettre un de couleur. Moi la dernière fois j'en ai eu des jaunes. » Un petit silence s'installa jusqu'à l'ascenseur. A peine rentré à l'intérieur Castle rompit le silence.

« Quand Alexis se blessait on venait ici... J'aime bien les docteurs ils sont gentils ici … Et des fois même ils donnent des » Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Kate lui tendait déjà la sucette.

« Ouaiiii, trop cool ! »

Dans la voiture Kate n'osait pas regarder Castle. _Je lui dis, je lui dis pas ?_ Notre détective était tracassée.

-_Si je lui avouais__ que je suis officiellement contaminée par ce … truc, comment réagirait il ?_

_-Comment ça comment il réagirai__t__ ? T'es débile ou quoi ? Il te dirai__t__ surement « ah ouai c'est cool » et puis il irai__t__ faire un __mini golf... Bin non débile ! il s'inquiéterait c'est sur._

_-Oui et puis il m'emmènerait directement __à__ l'hôpital._

_-à coup sur._

_-et il m'obligerait à me reposer._

_-assurément._

_-et il me rassurerai__t__ en me disant encore et encore que tout va bien se passer et qu__'il m'aime._

_-euh … faut peut être pas pousser quand même …_

_-mais si je lui dis pas il va être fâché._

_-Ah oui ça c'est sur._

_-mais si je __résous__ cette affaire et que je trouve le responsable, il aura forcement la solution ?_

_-nonnnnn Kate …_

_-Ou au pire il nou__s avoue la nature de la maladie, les médecins élaborent un vaccin et après l'affaire et boucle, je suis plus malade et Castle ne se doute de rien._

_-Nooooonnnnn Kate, c'est pas une bonne idée DU TOUT !_

Et voilà que Kate commençait a se fâcher avec elle même.

_-Et puis ça fera jamais qu'un petit mensonge de plus. Enfin c'est pas vraiment un mensonge, il m'a pas vraiment demandé si j'avais les résultats de ce matin._

« Oh fait, il vous a parlé de vos analyses de ce matin ? » … _et merde ! _

Rick avait visiblement eu une révélation et c'était détourné de la contemplation de sa sucette pour se tourner vers Kate qui restait concentrée sur sa conduite.

« Rapidement. »

« … C'est à dire ? Rien à signaler ? »

_Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis... L'honnêteté, soit honnête. Il le mérite et puis tu n'es pas obligée de vivre ça seule. Donc la meilleure chose à faire c'est de lui dire la vérité._

« Rien à signaler » …_ dégonflée !_

« Bon bin c'est une bonne nouvelle. » Lui dit-il en se retournant pour observer le paysage New-yorkais et en enfilant sa sucette dans sa bouche.

« Ouai … bonne nouvelle » ajouta Kate en se mordant la lèvre inférieure comme pour se persuader elle même que c'était la vérité.

Ils arrivèrent au 12th à deux vitesses : une soulagée et sucrée d'un Castle qui venait de terminer son bonbon et une tendue et au goût amer d'une Beckett qui tentait de cacher un secret et une douleur au buste de plus en plus forte. Un sifflement se fit entendre du coté du bureau de Esposito qui se leva et approcha du duo.

« Qu'elle classe lieutenant. Il paraît que vous vous êtes battue contre une barre de fer... »

« ...Et que vous avez perdu » Ajouta Ryan qui arrivait derrière. Les deux flics du dimanche riaient à leur blague.

« Ah ah ah, très drôle. Mais au moins moi je travaille, j'arrête des suspects » se défendit Beckett. Et Castle de rajouter.

« Euh … en fait lieutenant, c'est MOI qui arrête les suspects. » Il regarda fier de lui ces deux copains de bac à sable. Ceux ci approuvèrent et le félicitèrent bruyamment en lui tapant dans la main.

« Bon les gars, quand vous aurez fini de remercier le portier on pourra peut être se mettre au travail ? Le suspect est dans la salle d'interrogatoire ? »

« Il attend sagement » Lui confirma Ryan.

« Ok » lui répondit elle avant de se diriger vers celle ci. Castle était lui resté en retrait et regarda ses deux copines flics.

« Pfff elle est jalouse ... » puis il partit sur ses talons.

Mais Kate n'était pas jalouse, ou tout du moins pas trop. Elle n'avait pas la possibilité d'être jalouse, elle avait mal. Sa cicatrice la faisait souffrir et ses poumons étaient en feu. Elle devait résoudre cette affaire et la résoudre vite. C'est donc crispée par le mal qu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire sans faire paraître le moindre signe de son trouble. Elle s'approcha de la table, y laissa tomber un dossier qu'elle avait prit le soin de prendre sur le bureau de Ryan et s'assit sur la chaise en face d'Enrique Marci. Il était défiguré pas un pansement qui lui cachait le nez. Lui aussi souffrait et elle en était contente. Castle rentra à ce moment et c'est avec une démarche lente de vainqueur qu'il prit place sur la chaise a coté de Kate.

« Monsieur Enrique Marci vous êtes accusé du meurtre du docteur Steven Connor. » Et l'interrogatoire commença.


	8. Chapter 8

Excusé moi pour le retard dans les publications, mais c'est la fin de l'année et la révision des partiels passe avant tout. ^^

Malgré tout voilà la suite. Ce chapitre portera essentiellement sur l'enquête. Je n'aime pas particulièrement ces chapitres mais ils sont nécessaires. C'est pour cela que je ne tarderai pas à poster le chapitre suivant qui lui, sera d'avantage centré sur notre couple favori.

Merci à No' pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture.

« Monsieur Enrique Marci vous êtes accusé du meurtre du docteur Steven Connor. » ça commençait fort.

Beckett voulait mettre mal à l'aise le suspect. Le faire sortir de ses gongs. Le faire avouer là, tout de suite. Elle n'avait pas le temps de le materner, elle le savait, elle le sentait. A peine assise la douleur la tiraillait déjà. Elle avait mal à la tête, là où l'avait frappé ce fils de … prostituée. Elle avait mal à la poitrine où le plus mauvais sniper du monde l'avait touché (ben ouais il avait quand même royalement raté son coup) … en fait elle avait mal partout. Et puis cette lumière qui lui brulait les yeux ! Non mais quel imbécile avait déréglé l'éclairage de la pièce ? Kate cligna des paupières, elle avait l'impression que les néons de la salle d'interrogatoire avaient été remplacés par le soleil lui-même.

« Hou là, hou là deux secondes … j'ai tué personne moi! » Après quelques microsecondes de surprise l'homme réagit enfin aux accusations et tira la détective de ses réflexions. Elle devait se concentrer, reprendre ses esprits et oublier sa douleur quelques minutes, juste le temps de faire son travail.

« Donc vous vous êtes mis à courir parce que… ? » Le questionna Castle en se penchant vers lui, « Vous avez eu peur d'elle ? » continua t-il en désignant la jeune détective d'un mouvement de la tête. « … Je vous comprends... moi aussi des fois elle me fait peur ! »

Un ange passa. Beckett regarda Castle et laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération et le suspect lui … et bien il se demandait où est-ce qu'il était tombé.

« BREF ! Monsieur Marci, dans mon monde lorsque l'on s'enfuit : on est coupable. » Très légèrement lasse de toute cette histoire, Kate fit glisser vers le suspect un bloc-notes et un stylo. « Bon, voilà de quoi écrire vos aveux M. Marci. Et n'oubliez pas d'y ajouter le lieu où on peut trouver le vaccin. »

Elle allait vite, beaucoup trop vite et cela n'échappa pas à Castle.

« Hein ? … de quoi ? … Hou là mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de vaccin. J'ai … j'ai tué personne moi ! »

Kate commençai à s'énerver. Une rage incontrôlable monta en elle. Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas demandé. Elle avait eu chaud d'un coup, extrêmement chaud et maintenant cette … rage lui donnait l'envie de prendre le premier gars qui lui tombai sous la main et le fracasser contre le mur. Castle remarqua le trouble de sa partenaire et prit automatiquement le relais. Il se pencha vers elle et récupéra un papier dans le dossier qu'elle avait posé sur la table. Puis il se tourna vers le suspect.

« Monsieur Marci, nous avons trouvez des mouvements suspects sur vos comptes et nous vous soupçonnons d'avoir participé à des activités illégales qui se seraient déroulées dans les locaux de l'institut de recherche. » Castle était fier de lui. Il parlait comme un flic. Le témoin se pencha vers le document mais n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Il le repoussa sur la table et abdiqua.

« Ok c'est vrai j'ai rendu quelques servissent. Mais j'ai tué personne ! »

Kate suivait la conversation tout en essayant de contrôler sa colère. Elle tentait vainement de respirer normalement mais elle restait avec l'impression de ne pas pouvoir remplir totalement ses poumons. Elle suffoquait lentement, très lentement. S'ajoutait a son manque d'aire un léger sifflement a chaque respiration ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle parvint finalement a contrôler un peu mieux sa respiration et put reprendre t'en bien que mal le court de l'interrogatoire.

« Comment ça rendre des services ? » Demanda t-elle.

L'homme hésita.

« Eh bien… je devait fermer les yeux en fait. Quand je travaillais de nuit à l'institut, je ne devais pas faire une ronde complète. Je devais - comment dire - oublier de vérifier un laboratoire. »

« Qui vous a demandé de faire ça? » Demanda Kate.

« Le docteur Brown. »

Bon c'était une impasse. Ils savaient déjà que le docteur Brown était de mèche avec le docteur Connor et leur suspect venait que de le confirmer. Castle et Beckett se regardèrent et s'apprêtèrent à se lever lorsque…

« C'est bon ? Je peux rentrer chez moi ? »

Kate se stoppa et regarda l'homme.

« Vous avez agressé un agent de la paix et vous vous êtes enfuit donc non, vous n'allez pas rentrer chez vous tout de suite. » Répondit-elle avant de finir de se lever.

« Attendez ! » Cria presque l'homme pour retenir le couple. Il sembla hésiter de nouveau. « Je … j'ai entendu le docteur Brown parler au téléphone un soir où je l'ai croisée alors qu'elle quittait le bâtiment. »

Castle et Beckett restèrent debout mais se tournèrent vers leur suspect pour lui signaler qu'il avait toute leur attention. Celui-ci continua :

« C'était un soir où… elle ne devait pas être là si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je l'ai croisé par mégarde. Enfin je ne l'ai pas vraiment croisée puisqu'elle ne m'a pas vue. Vous pensez bien, moi on m'a dit « tu fais comme si on n'était pas là » donc ben dès que je l'ai aperçu au fond du couloir je me suis caché. Je voulais ne pas avoir de problème. Toujours est-il qu'elle s'est arrêtée au niveau de l'ascenseur et que je l'ai entendu parler avec un homme au sujet d'un projet qui avançait bien… un truc avec un nom russe : « Lyssenko » ou quelque chose du genre. »

Kate nota cette information sur son bloc.

« Merci Monsieur Marci. » Kate s'avança alors vers la porte qu'elle franchit après Castle.

« Alors c'est bon je peux y ... » Mais le suspect n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase puisque Beckett venait de fermer la porte derrière elle. Castle la réprimanda du regard. Mais elle lui en renvoya un qui lui hurlait « quoi ? ». Toujours est-il qu'ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au bureau de la détective.

« Esposito, trouve-moi tu ce que tu peux avec « Lyssenko ». Et essaye toutes les orthographes. »

« Ok » lui répondit l'intéressé.

« Merci » fut la seule chose qu'elle put lui répondre avant de s'affaler sur son siège. Elle entreprit alors un massage des tempes pour soulager ses maux de tête et, avec un peu de chance, réduire sa nausée. Castle, lui, c'était installé avec toute la grâce d'une danseuse sur sa chaise, en prenant soin de ne pas quitter sa partenaire du regard. Il la regardait, elle le savait.

« Ça ne va pas ? » lui demanda t-il avec un tond tellement doux qu'il énerva profondément Kate. Elle voulut lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui crier « Non ça ne va pas. J'ai mal partout, je suis contaminée par une maladie étrange qui va me tuer avant la fin de la journée et c'est le jour de mon anniversaire donc NON ça ne va pas du tout ! » Mais quand elle posa ses yeux sur lui, au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle y vit tellement d'inquiétude qu'elle remballa sa colère et sa frustration pour lui sourire et lui dire doucement.

« Si, ça va Castle. » Celui-ci, peu convaincu, allait demander quelque chose quand le portable de Kate sonna. Elle se tourna en direction de l'objet qui était posé sur son bureau. C'était son père qui venait de lui envoyer un … deux messages. Elle saisit l'objet et ouvrit le premier SMS : il était vide ! Elle sourit en pansant que son père était vraiment un handicapé du téléphone portable. Elle ouvrit alors le deuxième :

« Joyeux anniversaire Kathy

Je t/ : aime »

Ouais ok, ce n'était définitivement pas gagné.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda Castle, intrigué par le soudain sourire de Kate.

« Mon père. Il essaye t'en bien que mal de me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire » Castle sauta alors sur l'occasion.

« En parlant d'anniversaire, je me demandais si ce soir vous ... » Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car déjà Ryan et Esposito arrivait derrière lui.

« On a quelque chose. Mais ça ne va pas vous plaire. » Commença Esposito qui tenait un gros dossier à la main. Castle s'agaça de l'interruption mais ne dit rien et se tourna comme Kate vers le tableau blanc où les deux policiers entamèrent leur spectacle. Ryan colla une photo sur le tableau pendant qu'Esposito commençait son explication.

« Trofim Denissovitch Lyssenko, né le 29 septembre 1898 à Karlivka (aujourd'hui en Ukraine) et mort le 20 novembre 1976, était un ingénieur soviétique. Il est à l'origine d'une théorie génétique pseudo scientifique qu'il parvint à imposer en Union soviétique pendant la période stalinienne. Il domina la recherche biologique en URSS, jusqu'à son discrédit dans les années 1960. C'est la version officielle. Mais en cherchant bien j'ai découvert que notre docteur Vodka est en fait passé à l'ennemi. »

« Un traitre pendant la guerre froide ?... j'adore. » Demanda Castle tout excité.

« Exactement. Il a changé de nom une fois arrivé aux USA en 63 et a travaillé avec les autorités jusqu'à son assassinat au moment où sa nouvelle identité venait surement d'être découverte par les services secret russes. »

« C'est passionnant... Quel rapport avec notre enquête ? » Demanda Kate qui ressentait de nouveau une poussée de fièvre.

« Et bien notre biologiste n'est pas venu seul. Il a emporté avec lui quelques unes de ses recherches et notamment une qu'il avait baptisée « contamination » (загрязнение). » Le silence régnait. Tout le monde était suspendu aux lèvres de l'hispanique.

« Durant la guerre froide l'armement était un enjeu primordial. Alors imaginé si un des deux blocs possédait une arme biologique. Mais malheureusement le projet est tombé a l'eau et Lyssenko a dut quitter la Russie prématurément. »

« Mais la guerre froide est terminée. » Intervint Beckett qui se sentait vraiment de plus en plus mal.

« Pas la guerre entre les états ! » Lui répondit Castle.

« Vous voulez dire que le docteur Connor et Brown travaillaient sur une nouvelle version du projet de Lyssenko ? Mais pourquoi ? Et surtout pour qui ? » Demanda Ryan qui était un peu largué. Les cours d'Histoire ça n'avait jamais été vraiment sont truc.

« Attendez deux secondes... où est-il ? » Demanda Castle perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » L'interrogea Kate.

« Et bien ce travail. Si Connor et Brown avaient travaillés sur une nouvelle version d'un projet qui date de la guerre froide, où est-il ? On s'évertue depuis le début à chercher, à identifier la bactérie, mais si le vrai danger était de savoir où elle est et surtout entre qu'elle main ! »

« Ça il va falloir le découvrir si on veut comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Esposito voit si tu peux avoir accès plus en détail au dossier du vieux projet de Lyssenko, on doit savoir de quoi il s'agit vraiment. Ryan, appel l'hôpital et dit leur qu'on a peut-être trouvé la source du problème. Les gars, on doit découvrir qui a engagé les victimes et vite. » Kate était d'accord avec Castle. Pour une fois elle devait prendre au sérieux ses théories de complot.

Voulant immédiatement se mettre au travail, elle entreprit de se lever de sa chaise. Mais elle le fit sûrement trop vite : à moitié debout, sa tête se mit à lui tourner. Elle posa alors sa main droite sur son bureau pour se retenir de tomber. Esposito, Ryan et surtout Castle la regardaient, inquiets, et lui demandaient si tout allait bien. Mais elle ne les entendait pas. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son cœur battait la chamade et sa respiration était difficile. Toujours penchée sur son bureau elle sentit des gouttes tomber sur sa main droite, toujours posée sur la table. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux qu'elle avait fermés pour éviter les vertiges et constata que de grosses marques sombres tachaient sa main.

La panique lui fit quelque peu reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait et elle leva sa main gauche en direction des trois hommes qui s'approchait d'elle pour l'aider. Dans un signe d'interdiction, elle leur somma de ne pas approcher. Quand elle fut certaine qu'ils restaient où ils étaient, elle entreprit de partir à la recherche de la source du saignement avec sa main gauche. Elle n'eut pas de mal a trouver la cause du problème. Elle saignait abondamment du nez. Elle posa sa main contre celui-ci essayant de stopper le saignement. Mais elle ne réussit pas et bientôt sa main fut recouverte du liquide rouge. Sans rien dire elle prit alors la direction de l'escalier. Elle avait mal, terriblement mal, et il lui fallait ses médicaments antidouleur qu'elle avait, avec bonne idée, laissé dans son casier.

Elle partit donc, laissant ses trois amis inquiets et choqués parla scène qui venait de se dérouler devant eux. Tous avaient compris ce qui se passait et ni une, ni deux, Esposito et Ryan partir à la recherche de toutes informations qui pourraient sauver leur amie. Castle lui resta figé sur place à regarder l'escalier d'où Kate avait disparu depuis un petit moment déjà. Elle lui avait menti ! Il lui avait demandé si elle allait bien et Beckett lui avait menti. Encore. Il oscillait à ce moment entre l'envie de foncer, la prendre par les épaules et la secouer en lui hurlant « MAIS QUAND VAS-TU COMPRENDRE QUE JE SUIS LA POUR TOI ! » et le besoin de la prendre dans ses bras pour lui enlever toutes les mauvaises choses qui la tourmentaient et la faisaient souffrir.

Une petite parenthèse pour remercier **Trofim Denissovitch Lyssenko, **biologiste russe mais spécialiste de l'agriculture !

Ce monsieur a bien existé mais il est mort a Kiev et n'était pas un espion et encore moins un tueur. Merci à lui de participer à l'histoire.


	9. Chapter 9

Salut à vous lecteurs.

Voilà une petite suite. Oui je sais elle est vraiment toute petite.

Merci pour vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre VIII :**

Kate était penchée au dessus du lavabo et tentait de nettoyer le sang qui dégoulinait sur son menton.

Le liquide traçait un sillon sur le bas du visage de la jeune femme et retombait en goutes épaisses sur la porcelaine jaunie du lavabo. Il faisait froid et l'eau chaude qui sortait du robinet faisait se former un confortable brouillard. Kate était seule, personne à cette heure de la journée n'utilisait les vestiaires du commissariat. Rien de tel que de profiter du silence, silence dont elle avait énormément besoin a l'heure actuelle. De ça et de ses pilules antidouleurs qu'elle venait de récupérer dans son casier.

Les vestiaires sont les endroits les plus dégoutants du monde. C'est étonnant d'ailleurs qu'on en ait une image à la fois dégoutante et érotique. Les vestiaires c'est la poussière, la transpiration et les odeurs de canalisations engorgées. Mais c'est aussi le sol humide et moite et les chocs de températures. Cet endroit où la race masculine se sent particulièrement à son aise. Les hommes aiment les vestiaires. Des études scientifiques on prouvé que c'était dans les vestiaires, réunit en hordes, que les hommes se sentaient les plus puissants. Respirant mutuellement leurs odeurs corporelles ils exécutent des rites particuliers comme la tape dans le dos ou l'observation attentive des appareils reproducteurs. Ces pratiques bien qu'étranges pour la gente féminine participent à la cohésion du groupe masculin. C'était particulièrement le cas pour les vestiaires d'un poste de police. QG de la testostérone, centre de nettoyage de muscle, les vestiaires sentaient … l'homme. Et Kate détestait ça.

Les vestiaires du poste n'étaient pas vraiment différents de ceux qu'on trouve dans les écoles ou les ensembles sportif, le concept restait le même partout, ils étaient moches. Ils se divisaient en deux parties. La première était une grande salle qui regroupait les casiers métalliques. Comme au lycée mais cette fois les cahiers de cours avaient laissé place aux armes a feux, bombes lacrymo... Au milieu étaient disposés des bancs très inconfortables et miteux où il était très commode de s'asseoir pour lasser ses chaussures et mater outrageusement ceux qui s'habillaient ou se déshabillaient pour ensuite rejoindre les douches. Ça c'était la zone qui ressemblait un peu à quelque chose.

Un peu plus loin une ouverture entourée de carrelage permettait de rentrer dans … les douches. Horreur ! Lieu de partage ultime de son anatomie, les douches collectives restent le pire endroit du monde. Pièce immense, carrelée de haut en bas, on y trouvait espacé de façon régulière des douches et au sol de petites bouches d'égout que personne depuis les années 1970 n'avait osé nettoyer.

A l'entrée de la zone des douches, sur la gauche se trouvaient deux lavabos dans une zone toute carrelée. Des miroirs avaient été installés au dessus. Ils semblaient être les éléments les plus neuf de tout l'ensemble. Ils avaient surement été installés là avec l'arrivée des premières femmes dans le commissariat !

Kate se trouvait donc penchée sur le lavabo le plus à droite, juste avant la première douche. Elle avait finit de nettoyer son visage. L'eau lui avait fait du bien et avait calmé un peu sa fièvre. Son nez aussi avait finit de saigner. Elle se regarda dans la glace après avoir, du plat de sa main droite, éliminé la buée qui envahissait le miroir. Le visage encore mouillé elle s'observa un moment : pale, cernée, le bas de son visage était encore légèrement rouge, elle était affreuse ! Elle baissa alors son regard sur la boite de pilules posée sur le rebord du lavabo. Elle la saisit et en avala en partie. Elle déglutit difficilement et du prendre de l'eau dans ses mains pour la boire afin d'aider les médicaments à descendre. Elle reposa alors ses mains de part et d'autre du lavabo et souffla, tête baissée, se disant qu'elle était vraiment dans la merde.

Pendant ce temps Castle arriva à la porte du vestiaire. Il entra, cherchant sa partenaire du regard. Il constata que seul un casier était ouvert, ça devait être celui de son lieutenant. Il pouvait y voir ses affaires de sport qui dépassaient et sur la porte de celui ci des photos collées : essentiellement des images de baseball mais aussi des photos d'agents en uniformes, surement du temps de l'académie. Enfin bref, il entendit du bruit provenant de la zone des douches. On venait de poser un truc contre une surface carrelé.

Il avança alors et aperçu la jeune femme, penchée sur le lavabo. Elle ne saignait plus, ce qui le rassura quelque peu. Il 'appuya sur le bord de la porte, croisa les bras et mis en place son masque de colère.

« Tout va bien hein ? … Rien a signaler ! »

Kate se retourna. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et elle était contente qu'il soit là. Elle remarqua son air sombre et comprit qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes. Elle lui sourit alors.

« Hi ! » Castle vit bien ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Mais ça ne marchera pas, il était bien trop en colère contre elle. Il se détacha de l'encadrement de la porte et s'avança vers elle.

« Depuis quand vous savez ? » Lui demanda t-il toujours en colère.

« Écoutez Castle je ... » Elle ne voulait pas se justifier. Elle n'avait pas à se justifier. C'était une grande fille et elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Si elle voulait souffrir seule et bin … elle avait le droit. Et puis ça aura servi à quoi ? A l'inquiéter ? Il l'aurait obligé à rester à l'hôpital et à se reposer. Voilà, voilà ce qu'elle lui aurait dit s'il lui en avait laissé le temps. Mais il était bien trop énervé pour écouter ses excuses à deux sesterces. De toute façon elle avait toujours de bonnes excuses.

« Non pas d'excuse Kate ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Et vous comptiez me le dire quand ? Quand vous n'auriez plus pu respirer ? ... »

« Je ne ... »

« Je veux pas le savoir. » Rick était vraiment en colère maintenant et continuait à se rapprocher de Kate qui elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour devenir toute toute petite.

« Je ne rigole pas Kate. Vous auriez du me le dire. » Il avait dit ça beaucoup plus calmement.

« Je suis désolée. Mais ça n'aurait rien changé. » Elle cherchait à le calmer, à lui faire comprendre. Mais cette dernière phrase mit le feu au poudre.

« RIEN CHANGE ! Vous … vous … vous êtes la personne la plus … entêtée que je connaisse, vous le savez ça lieutenant Beckett ? Vous avez souffert depuis si longtemps seule que vous êtes persuadée que vous pourriez endurer l'apocalypse seule. Et bien très bien. BONNE APOCALYPSE ! »

Kate le regardait comme si il était fou. Elle ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il lui racontait.

« Ouvrez bien grand vos oreilles lieutenant parce que c'est la dernière fois que je vous le répète : jamais – je – ne – vous – laisserai – partir ! C'est bien noté. » Il la défiait à ce moment du regard. Kate l'observait. Elle était complètement soufflée. Il venait de lui faire une vraie déclaration. Enfin pas tout à fait une déclaration mais ça y ressemblait énormément. Elle le regarda alors plus attentivement et se perdit dans ses yeux bleus. Elle y vit de la colère mais aussi de l'inquiétude et une autre chose qu'il reservait uniquement à ses regards … pour elle.

Alors, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était condamnée, Kate s'avança vers Rick. Elle lui saisit le cou et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Juste comme ça, sans accentuer le baiser, elle ne fit que poser ses lèvres sur celles douces et chaudes de Rick. Les siennes toujours humides et légèrement fiévreuses contrastaient avec celle de l'homme en face d'elle.

Au bout de quelques secondes elle se dégagea légèrement de lui en prenant bien le temps de faire glisser ses longs doigts sur la nuque de Rick. Elle s'humecta alors les lèvres et regarda Castle. Il avait les yeux fermés, une grimace étrange mais adorable déformait son visage. Il soupira doucement en attendant la suite. Kate recommença donc son petit jeu. Doucement elle embrassa sa lèvre inférieure puis la commissure de ses lèvres et enfin la lèvre supérieure. Ses mains caressant lentement le cou du jeune homme. C'est à peu près 300ans plus tard que Rick réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Il répondit enfin au baiser de Kate et l'approfondit même en s'approchant d'elle en passant ses mains dans son dos pour les faire remonter lentement le long de sa colonne. Kate gémit, encourageant son partenaire à aller plus loin. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra d'avantage contre elle. Le signal fut immédiatement perçu par Rick qui la poussa délicatement contre le lavabo. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas, il la fit dévier légèrement sur la droite et pu ainsi la plaquer contre le mur glacé des douches. Kate était aux anges. Elle le voulait contre lui. Elle voulait que la moindre parcelle de son corps soit contre le sien. C'était bien sur impossible, mais cela attisait sa frustration et augmentait son désir. Il était fort et puissant, elle était douce et avide, ils étaient parfaits. Une connexion électrique, l'air autour d'eux était lourd et chargé. Les yeux entrouverts ils naviguaient entre vague de plaisir et exploration de l'autre.

Rick accentua sa pression contre Kate et celle ci se retrouva entièrement prisonnière de l'étreinte de son homme. Mais déjà l'effort était trop important pour son état. Son cœur battait trop vite et l'épuisait. Quand à sa respiration, elle était saccadée et difficile puisque Rick l'étouffait. Ce qui aurait été des plus stimulant lui faisait à présent mal. Elle réclama une pause dans leur baiser pour remplir à nouveau ses poumons, ce que lui accorda Rick qui partit immédiatement à la découverte de son cou, ce qui n'aidait absolument pas la jeune femme. Elle était malade, plaquée contre le mur froid des vestiaires, avec Castle collé a elle et qui … oh mon dieu … qui avait visiblement trouvé le chemin sous sa chemise. Une sensation d'extase monta en Kate mais elle n'était pas en état physique de la supporter. Elle réagit immédiatement aux attaques de l'écrivain et emprisonna fortement les cheveux de Rick de sa main droite pendant que l'autre glissait sur le mur cherchant désespérément un point à saisir. Elle gémit fortement et se cambra au maximum pour sentir le bassin de Rick contre le sien. Celui ci n'en menait pas large et sentant la jeune femme perdre pied, il stoppa son exploration de son buste, se colla entièrement a elle et saisit sa main échappée sur le mur, qu'il remonta au dessus de la tête de la jeune femme. N'y tenant plus Kate passa ses jambes autour des hanches de Rick. La tension devenait trop forte. Kate tremblait de tout son être, de fièvre, mais surtout de désir. Malheureusement, elle commença à suffoquer. Castle stoppa immédiatement son manège, réalisant l'état de sa partenaire. Il s'écarta légèrement et soutenu Kate qui se pencha en avant pour tousser. Rick avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille et lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes qu'elle n'entendait déjà plus. Elle était épuisée. Elle était fragile et venait de dépenser autant d'énergie qu'un marathonien.

Après plusieurs minutes, sa crise de toux un peu calmée, elle resta appuyée contre le torse de Rick. Celui ci put sentir que la respiration de Kate était difficile. Il se baissa alors et lui embrassa les cheveux.

« Maintenant je vous emmène à l'hôpital. Et aucune discussion. » Lui ordonna t-il.

Mais Kate n'avait plus la force de discuter. En fait elle n'avait plus la force de grand chose. Elle acquiesça et se laissa diriger par Rick. Celui ci la soutenait toujours pour l'aider à marcher. Ils sortirent de la zone des douches et Rick assit Kate le temps de récupérer la veste de celle ci dans son casier. Il l'aida à l'enfiler alors que Kate était toujours assise sur les bancs miteux, les bras entourant sa poitrine pour contrôler sa respiration sifflante. Castle retourna ensuite en face d'elle et s'accroupit pour lui fermer sa veste. Il la regarda tendrement et elle écarta les bras pour qu'il puisse s'exécuter. Rick était inquiet de voir la jeune femme aussi mal, mais il était aussi fier qu'elle le laisse s'occuper d'elle. Une fois sa tache accomplie il passa à ses cotés et aida la jeune femme à se relever. Il la soutenait toujours, sa main droite derrière son dos et l'autre cherchant son téléphone dans sa poche pour appeler l'hôpital.

« Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas d'ambulance ? » Il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Donc je les appelle pour les prévenir qu'on arrive. » Kate lui sourit pour le remercier. A la grande surprise de Rick celle ci passa son bras gauche sous celui de Rick pour s'appuyer sur son dos et poussa le vice jusqu'à passer sa main droite autour de son torse pour se serrer au maximum contre lui. Rick était aux anges.

Le voyage jusqu'à l'hôpital se fit de manière toute aussi... collée. Dans le taxi Kate s'était allongée contre le torse chaud de Rick et était à présent à demi assoupie. Elle était totalement épuisée. Rick vacillait entre regard tendre pour la jeune femme et crispations d'inquiétude. Kate ronchonna dans son demi-sommeil ce qui sortit Rick de ses pensées. Elle avait bougé la tête et une mèche de cheveu envahissait à présent son visage et empêchait Castle de regarder à son aise. Et ça ça n'allait pas du tout ! Il décida de régler le problème et délicatement, le plus délicatement du monde, avec une concentration extrême (et la langue sortie) il dégagea la mèche de cheveu du front de sa belle qui , il le constata avec effroi, avait beaucoup de fièvre.

« On est arrivés monsieur. » Le chauffeur interpella Castle, lui indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Rick réveilla tant bien que mal Kate et la soutenu jusqu'à l'entrée des urgences où ils étaient attendus. Un brancard avait été apporté et Castle aida Kate à s'installer dessus. Il lui tenait toujours la main et tentait de répondre aux questions du médecin : symptôme ? Début des saignements ? Température ? Rick répondit du mieux qu'il pouvait à chacune de ces questions tout en accompagnant, sa main toujours dans la sienne, Kate. Celle ci était totalement dans les vapes et le truc qu'on venait de lui injecter n'aidait surement pas à la rendre plus lucide. Mais elle continuait à se concentrer sur Rick. La tête posée sur le brancard, elle ne regardait que lui, s'interdisant de fermer les yeux. Et si elle ne le revoyait pas ? Et si on l'éloignait de lui ? A ces interrogations Kate se sentit mal et grimaça de douleur. Rick réagit et lui caressa le visage.

« ça va aller Kate. Je suis là, tout va bien. »

C'est sur ces mots de l'homme qu'elle aime que Kate ne put résister plus longtemps et s'évanouit.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour a tous et bonne année.

Une suite à l'aventure de nos deux héros. Il reste encore quatre chapitres avec celui la donc la fin est proche. Mais sachez qu'il existe deux version possible de cette fin. Vous seul avez le destin de notre lieutenant préféré entre vos mains.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre IX

On les avaient séparés. Il était apparu de nul part. Cet homme ou cette femme, peu importe. Il avait exigé que Rick lui lache la main, ne la touche plus. Il avait brisé leur lien et maintenant notre écrivain ne savait contre quoi s'appuyer pour ne pas tomber.

Lorsqu'il lui serrait la main il y a encore quelques minutes, il tenait debout. Pour elle, avec elle, grace a elle. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant il n'était soumis qu'à la gravité . A la terrible sensation de ne tenir debout que par l'action du saint esprit. Tant qui lui tenait la main il était soutenu par son pilier, maintenant il n'y avait que du vide.

On s'aférait autour de lui. Des hommes et des femmes vacaient a leur occupations comme si de rien n'était. Mais comment pouvaient ils faire, alors que rien n'allait ? Un bruit sourd :

« … m...sieur … » « … monsieur … monsieur ! » Castle réagit enfin. Il était planté au milieu au milieu du couloir, a l'endroit même ou on l'avait séparé d'elle. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, a contempler cette porte batante, persuadé que si il la fixait Kate irai bien. Reflexion stupide ! Rick était supertitieux mais là, ça en devenait ridicule. Il se tourna vers son interlocuteur dont l'identité lui importait autant que son premier carambar.

« Le lieutenant vient d'être installé dans une salle de quarantaine. Je vous y amène. » Rick fit un signe de la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris et qu'il suivrai. Effectivement, il devait être planté là depuis un moment. Il s'en rendit effectivement compte lorsqu'il entama sa marche et constata que ses jambes étaient douloureuses. Après plusieurs passages de portes il déboucha sur une immense salle qui comportait plusieurs compartiments en verres. Des salles dans des salles : un concept étrange. Chacune de ces petites cellules de verre comportait un lit et tout le matériel médical nécessaire. Castle en compta trois, chacunes précédées d'un sas surement pour éviter toute contamination. Il regarda la première pièce et reconnut, allongée sur le lit, le docteur Brown. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait. La personne ici présente n'avait en effet plus rien en commun avec le jeune femme qu'il avait croisé en début de journée. La jeune femme pimpante et désirable n'était maintenant plus qu'une mort vivante. Castle en ressentit un profond malaise. Mais celui ci ne fut rien comparé a celui qu'il ressentit lorsqu'on le mena au fond de la salle, vers la troisième zone de quarantaine, où reposait sur le lit son lieutenant préféré.

Kate était consciente. Ses yeux ouverts étaient posés sur Lanie qui, bien que portant une combinaison complète de martien (risque biologique oblige) était toujours aussi élégante. Elle semblait parler a son amie. Surement la rassurait elle, lui promettant une prochaine sortie boutique entre filles. Toujours est-il que rien sur le visage de Kate ne traduisait la moindre émotion. Elle semblait comme sonnée.

Puis, comme si elle avait sentit sa présence, elle détourna les yeux de son amie médecin pour trouver le visage de Castle. Il ne souriait pas, pas cette fois, pas maintenant. Le contact se fit entre les partenaires et, réalisant qu'elle n'avait plus l'attention de son amie, Lanie tourna la tête vers le mur vitré pour y voir un Castle complètement perdu.

Lanie se retourna vers son amie et lui parla quelques secondes avant de lui serrer la main avec douceur. Kate lui répondit avec un petit mouvement de tête et ferma les yeux. Lanie prit alors la direction du sas pour enlever sa combinaison.

Rick ne quittait pas des yeux Kate, qui semblait se reposer. Il se concentra sur les mouvement de poitrine de sa partenaire et nota que sa respiration n'était pas régulière et a en juger par les grimaces qu'elle arborait de temps à autre, certainement douloureuse.

« Elle est costaud » Lanie venait d'apparaitre a son coté et le sortit de son osculation.

« Oui … je sais » Fut la seul chose qu'il pu lui répondre sans quitter le lit d'hôpital des yeux. Ils restèrent un moment là, sans rien dire. Jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin apparaisse.

« Nous avons les résultats. Il semblerai que pour le moment le lieutenant Beckett ne soit pas dans une phase de contagion vous pourrez donc avoir accès a la salle sous certaines conditions d'hygiène. » Les informa le jeune docteur.

« On a plus de renseignements sur la maladie ? » Lui demanda Lanie

« Malheureusement non. L'étude des échantillons n'a rien donné de concret. On a seulement pu identifier la souche grâce aux informations que vous nous avez transmises. Mais il semblerait que l'évolution de la maladie soit en rapport avec l'état physique général du patient. Le lieutenant Beckett a subit une important opération chirurgicale cette année et il suffit qu'elle soit fatigué en ce moment pour que ça ai facilité la multiplication des symptômes. »

Soudain Castle s'en voulut d'avoir contribué à la fatigue de Kate par leur échange dans les vestiaires.

« Toujours est il -continua le médecin- quelle est solide et que nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour trouver un traitement approprié. En ce moment même nous testons sur le docteur Brown un mélange d'antibiotique... »

Mais le médecin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une alarme assourdissante envahit le département de quarantaine et les médecins se précipitèrent vers le sas de préparation pour pénétrer dans la salle ou se trouvait le docteur Kitty Brown. Les appareils qui envahissaient la salle étaient en alerte. Des bips provenaient de tout les cotés. Tous s'approchèrent de la pièces vitrée pour y voir des médecins en combinaison étanches s'afférer pour sauver la vie de la jeune femme. Des ordres furent lancés et immédiatement exécutés par des infirmières. Bientôt le corps frêle se souleva sous les sollicitations du défibrillateur : une fois … deux fois … trois fois puis le silence envahit la pièce. Le seul bip régulier d'une dernière machine succéda au brouhaha des médecins. Tous c'étaient tus et observaient le corps de désormais l'ancienne docteur Kitty Brown.

« Heure du décès … 23h47. » Signifia le médecin chef a haute voix avant de partir vers l'entrée du sas. Il n'y avait plus rien a faire.

Il laissa alors le champ libre à Rick, qui put voir une dernière fois la jeune femme avant que des infirmières ne la recouvrent du drap qui, il y a peu, veillait à ce qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. De la bouche et du nez de la jeune femme avait jailli une marre de sang, qui contrastait avec la pâleur cadavérique de son visage. Des cernes noires entouraient ses yeux qui autrefois avaient séduit le jeune homme. Plus aucune lueur n'en sortait. Ils étaient fixés vers le ciel comme si elle avait voulu une dernière fois prier le ciel pour qu'il abrège ses souffrances. C'est donc ça qu'on appelle une mort douloureuse ?

Et puis d'un coup Castle prit peur … Kate … La nausée lui prit. Il devait sortir. Alors qu'il fuyait a la recherche de toilettes pour pouvoir se soulager. Il bouscula au passage le médecin qui venait de déclarer l'heure du décès et qui s'approchait de Lanie.

« On la fait transporter à la morgue dès que le risque de contamination sera levé. Vous voulez vous en charger docteur ? Peut être que le fait qu'elle vienne juste de succombé nous apportera d'avantage que l'étude du docteur Connor plusieurs heures après son décès ? »

« Dès que vous m'en donnez le feu vert, je me mettrai au travail. » Lui répondit Lanie qui se sentait enfin utile a quelque chose.

Castle sortit des toilettes en se séchant les mains. Il avait eu peur, et ça lui avait vrillé l'estomac. Vomir lui avait fait du bien mais son mal de tête lui, ne le quittait pas. Il se stoppa au milieu du couloir juste avant de rentrer dans la salle de quarantaine. Les garçons arrivaient accompagné de Gates.

« On vient d'apprendre pour Brown, on a croisé un des médecin » L'informa Esposito qui arrivait beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'avait cru. En fait les trois policiers courraient presque.

« Comment va t-elle ? » Demanda Gates qui semblait vraiment préoccupée par le sort de son lieutenant.

« C'est stable pour le moment, elle se repose. » Lui répondit Castle d'un ton qu'il essaya de faire passer pour le plus neutre possible.

« Ca va Castle ? » Lui demanda Ryan dans sa capacité presque surréaliste d'être constamment à coté de la plaque (mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime). Castle le fixa alors.

« Lanie est à coté et … et il y a plus de médecin derrière cette porte que dans un congrès à Hawaï. » Evidement il n'avait pas répondu à la question de Ryan mais le fait qu'en ces circonstances il essayait d'utiliser l'humour (très mauvais soit dit en passant) montrait bien aux trois flics que non, il n'allait pas bien du tout.

« Bien » Dit Gates avant de s'avancer vers la double porte battante. Elle fut suivie de ses deux sous fifres et de Castle qui quelques mètres derrière tentait de faire passer le goût pâteux qui encombrai sa bouche.

Arrivés devant la vitre en face du lit de la détective, désormais seule occupante des lieux, ses collègues ne purent que constater les dégâts. Kate était pale et son torse bougeait à peine. Elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait se reposer. Un masque envahissait la moitié de son beau visage, lui permettant de respirer avec plus de facilités.

« On a du nouveau sur le_ projet Lyssenko_ » commença Esposito. Celui ci sortit son Ipad 2 où étaient enregistré ses notes.

« Il s'agit bien d'un projet à l'origine soviétique en lien avec la guerre froide. La particularité de ce projet c'est qu'il utilisait une bactérie extrêmement mortelle qui se transmet uniquement sous certaines conditions. Pour rester simple il faut que le corps soit atteint d'un certain stade de la maladie pour qu'il devienne contagieux. Stade qui équivaut aux dernières minutes avant la mort. »

Castle suivait avec attention.

« Ce qui explique que Kate ait été contaminée. » Intervint il.

« Oui mais le fait que Beckett soit intervenue pour sauver le docteur Brown a permis a celle ci d'avoir un léger sursit. Mais elle était déjà condamnée. » Répondit Ryan a sa non-question.

« Donc si elle n'avait pas cherché a sauver le doc, elle serai en bonne santé ? » Demanda Castle plus pour lui même que pour l'assistance.

Esposito, compréhensif comme toujours s'approcha et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« Hey ! C'est de Beckett qu'il s'agit, elle a fait son devoir. »

Castle se prit a sourire a cette remarque tout en regardant la concernée. Il repensa alors à ses propres mots dans la salle de quarantaine dans l'affaire de la bombes sale de NY. _« Ce qui vous attire le plus chez une personne est la chose qui finit par vous rendre complètement dingue »_ et elle avait parfaitement raison. Il était éperdument amoureux du lieutenant Kate Beckett pour son courage, sa loyauté, sa probité et son sens de l'honneur. Car quoi qu'il en coûte, elle était une de ces personnes que l'on pense capable de sauver le monde. Richard Castle était tombé amoureux d'une héroïne et il l'aimait pour ça. Mais c'est à ce moment qu'il prit conscience de la douleur que devaient ressentir les amoureux et amoureuses des super héros : fiers d'être la moitié de c'est personnage d'exception mais aussi rongés par l'inquiétude de les voir risquer leur vie. Oui, parfois Rick préfèrerait que Kate ne soit pas Kate et que ses journées soient plus calmes.

Ryan continua son exposé.

« L'intérêt donc de ce projet c'est qu'il limitait considérablement les risques pour les utilisateurs de cette arme. La contamination ne se faisant qu'a un moment très précis, le nettoyage n'en était que plus facile. De plus le temps d'incubation est particulièrement rapide puisque d'après le projet initial avorté, il ne devait pas excéder 48 heures. »

« Projet initial ? » Tilta Castle.

« Euh … oui. Lyssenko à disparu d'URSS au début des années 60 avec son projet qu'il n'avait pas pu mettre en œuvre. Les difficultés financières de la fin du régime autoritaire ne permettait pas une dépense aussi importante. Et puis à ce moment le combat avec le bloc ouest était plus idéologique que militaire. Toujours est-il que Lyssenko a déménagé avec son projet et s'est mis a travailler avec notre gouvernement.»

« Et le projet, il est devenu quoi ? » Demanda Castle

« Il a été oublié avec la fin de la guerre froide. Il n'y avait plus d'intérêt. » Répondu Ryan.

« Il faut croire qu'il y en a de nouveau un, puisqu'une personne s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour le remettre au point. » Intervint Gates.

« Oui mais qui voudrait justement d'une bactérie mortelle et pourquoi ? » Demanda Castle qui continua son raisonnement.

« Deux médecins américains sont payés pour retravailler secrètement sur un projet bactériologique soviétique. Les deux médecins meurent, contaminés par cette maladie. » Castle commença a marcher le long du mur en verre en réfléchissant.

« Qu'ont donné les perquisitions chez les deux médecins ? » Demanda t-il

« Absolument rien. Aucune trace de contener pouvant contenir des souches de la bactérie ou d'un vaccin.» Répondit Ryan.

Castle continuait à réfléchir.

« La bactérie est au point, nous en avons la preuve. Leur travail était donc fini. Mais nous n'avons aucun dossier, aucune … données ou échantillon de ce travail. »

« C'est celui qui les a payés pour le faire qui à tout ça. » Intervint Ryan qui contemplait, tout comme Gates et Esposito, Castle faire des va et viens dans la salle.

Leur conversation fut interrompu par un médecin.

« Monsieur Castle ? » demanda celui ci sans savoir lequel des trois hommes présent répondait à ce nom. L'intéressé se tourna vers le docteur.

« Oui ? »

« Le lieutenant Beckett souhaite vous voir. Elle n'est pas contagieuse mais par sécurité je vais devoir vous équiper pour que vous l'approchiez. »

Castle était content. D'une part parce qu'il allait enfin pouvoir traverser cette foutue paroie en verre pour s'approcher d'elle, mais surtout parce qu'elle l'avait demandé. Lui. Pas un autre. Lui !

« Je vous suis »

Il ne fallut qu'un dizaine de minutes pour que Rick soit équipé comme un vrai docteur. Protégé de la tête aux pieds, il avait tout de même échappé à la combinaison puisque les analyses montraient que Kate n'était pas contagieuse (pour l'instant), mais il avait tout de même la sensation de ressembler à un paquet de compresses stérile. Il passa le petit sas et pu enfin pénétrer dans la salle vitré. Il y faisait étonnement doux et le silence n'y était rompu que par les signalements des différentes machines qui entouraient Kate. Il s'approcha avec précaution du lit pour l'y trouver, yeux clos. Un tabouret haut avait été apporté et il l'utilisa pour s'assoir près d'elle. Il l'a contempla, ne s'achant pas trop quoi faire. Il n'eut pas à se poser la question très longtemps puisque Kate commença à ouvrir les yeux. Elle tremblait légèrement a cause de la fièvre et la lumière lui agressa les yeux, la faisant grimacer. Elle s'habitua néanmoins assez rapidement à la lumière artificielle de la salle. Non sans avoir signalé son inconfort par un gémissement qui fit sourire Rick. Elle tourna alors la tête légèrement sur la droite pour rencontrer ce regard bleu qu'elle avait tant réclamé. Etait ce bon signe qu'on lui accorde le droit de la voir ? Devait elle lui dire adieu? Non, rien qu'a cette pensée sa nausée augmenta.

« Hi ! » Entendit elle sortir de la bouche si fine et mainte fois détaillée de son partenaire.

Elle voulut lui répondre mais ce détestable truc en plastique lui encombrait la moitié du visage. Elle souleva alors sa main droite pour atteindre l'objet et le poussa vers son menton pour qu'il ne la gêne plus. Rick voulut réagir mais n'osa pas l'empêcher d'enlever le masque. Il voulut la réprimander, lui dire qu'elle devait le garder pour mieux respirer mais abandonna vite l'idée se disant que de toute façon elle faisait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. C'est donc débarrassée de son masque a oxygène que Kate put répondre à Rick.

« Hi ! » Une réponse beaucoup plus faible que celle du jeune homme mais qui serra le cœur comme si elle venait de lui déclarer sa flamme.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre X

Le cœur de Rick se serra. La voir ici, allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, faisait ressortir des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré laisser se perdre au fond de lui. Elle semblait si frêle, si fragile en cet instant. Mais il ne fallait évidement pas si tromper. Cette fille n'avait rien de fragile ou tout du moins pour ceux qui savaient regarder. Rick lui la regardait. Pas comme la première fois où là il c'était plus concentré sur son joli postérieur, non ! Maintenant il la regardait. Et à cette instant il cru apercevoir une petite fille, perdue dans un lit impersonnel et bien trop grand pour elle qui attendait l'arrivé de sa maman. Elle attendait sagement qu'elle la prenne dans ses bras et la sorte d'ici pour la ramener à la maison. Mais cette mère tant attendu ne viendra pas. Ne viendrait plus.

Aucun ne parlait à cette minute, profitant de l'agréable sensation d'être juste l'un à coté de l'autre. On les avait séparé avec violence alors ils prenaient le temps de se retrouver avec douceur.

« Du nouveau ? » Demanda Kate, les faisant quelque peu redescendre sur terre sans pour autant rompre totalement le charme.

« On avance toujours. Les gars travaillent sans relâche et vous, vous devez vous concentrer sur vous ! »

Il avait dit ça doucement mais son visage grave faisait comprendre à la jeune femme que c'était un ordre qui lui lançait. Un ordre de désespoir, une supplique déguisée en une ultime tentative pour garder le tête haute. Il lui donnait un ordre mes ses yeux la suppliaient. Elle aurai pu s'en offusquer mais pour une fois il avait raison, elle devait leur faire confiance et se concentrer sur un combat qui violentait à l'instant même l'intérieur de son corps. Elle sentait bien que sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile. Sa fièvre et ses pulsions de colère étaient réduit par les nombreux médicaments qu'on lui injectait, mais elle savait, elle sentait que son état ne s'arrangeait pas. Ne s'arrangerait peut être pas.

Peut être que c'est ça que l'on ressent lorsque l'on sait ? Lorsque l'on ne peu plus douter que c'est la fin ? Vous savez ce moment ou les personnes âgés se mettent à vous regarder comme si elles savaient des choses qui vous dépassent. Ses regards de sagesse qui vous font comprendre que aucun combat n'est nécessaire, qu'il y a des choses que vous ne pouvez combattre.

« Castle je ... » Kate commença a parler, la voix quelque peu transformée par la douleur. Mais Rick intervint.

« Non ! Shuuuut … vous devez vous reposer. »

Il ne voulait pas, il refusait de l'entendre car il savait que ça signifiait. Et ça le rendait dingue ne serait ce que de l'envisager. Elle était le lieutenant Beckett, super héroïne de N-Y qui sautait de toit en toit sur quinze centimètre de talons pour stopper les méchants, alors non ! Elle ne pouvait pas baisser les bras devant un ennemi si ridicule qu'il leur était invisible. Non, c'était in-envisageable.

« Laisser moi parler Castle. » Elle arborait à ce moment même ce regard sage que toute personne risquant de perdre quelqu'un qu'il aime redoutait. Ce regard. Celui qui veut tout dire et qu'on se refuse de voir. Rick ne dit rien et continua à la regarder en serrant les lèvres pour se contenir.

« Je voulait vous demander pardon. » Elle le regardait toujours dans les yeux en prononçant ces mots. Rick lui fuyait son regard. Elle remarqua son trouble et continua son explication.

« Je vous demande pardon d'être moi. D'être si compliqué et d'être si difficile à vivre. » Rick leva enfin les yeux pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il voulut protester mais elle leva sa main droite au niveau du visage de son partenaire pour le faire taire.

« Je suis désolé de vous donner que des explications et des excuses pour justifier mon attitude... Vous aviez raison j'ai peur. J'ai simplement peur … Parce que ça fait 13 ans que je suis malheureuse et j'ai peur de ne plus savoir comment faire pour entretenir du bonheur. » Parler lui demandai un effort de plus en plus important mais elle devait s'expliquer.

« J'aimerai que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi. » Rick était terrifier maintenant. Le calme de sa partenaire lui donnait froid dans le dos. Il avait envie de pleurer et de lui hurler qu'elle était faible, qu'elle ne pouvait pas être aussi égoïste et le laisser seul, là, sans elle ! Mais il retint ses larmes et l'écouta.

« J'aimerai que vous donniez à Nikki ce que je ne pourrai pas avoir... J'aimerai que vous la rendiez heureuse. »

Rick en resta coi. Elle le regardai dans les yeux, attendant une réponse à cette déclaration d'amour détournée. Il se pencha alors vers elle et lui murmura presque.

« Je vous promet ... que dès que vous irez mieux je vous amènerai manger un gâteau d'anniversaire triple étage de chocolat avec supplément de chantilly et que ensuite je veillerai personnellement à ce que votre vie soit le plus heureuse possible. »

Kate regarda tendrement son partenaire qui était toujours penché vers elle et dont le regard était plein de promesse. Elle leva alors sa main droite pour la poser sur la joue de son écrivain. Celui si ferma les yeux à ce contacte et pressa d'avantage sa joue contre la paume encore chaude de la jeune femme. Il bouillonnait de rage et de tristesse et tentait de se raccrocher à l'espoir et elle, elle le regardait tendrement, profitant au maximum du peu de temps qu'on lui accordait.

Le temps passa et Rick continuai à veiller sur Kate qui dormait maintenant. Sa respiration était toujours sifflante et son buste peinait a se soulever. Il avait remit en place le masque à oxygène au moment ou elle c'était endormit. Il se pencha sur le lit et lia ses main à celle de la jeune femme alors que celles ci reposaient sur son ventre. Il joua quelques minutes avec, ne cessant de se dire qu'ils avaient loupé quelque chose. Il se repassa chaque secondes de l'enquête, chaque événement, chaque … personnes.

En regardant les mains de sa partenaire, Rick se souvint de ce matin, au moment où elle avait fait une poignée de main au chef de service du centre bactériologique. Il avait regardé ses mains sans raison particulière, juste parce qu'il les aimait. Il appréciait de les voir si fines mais fortes. Il aimait lorsqu'elle les faisaient glisser le long de son conférencier noir et imaginait parfois qu'il était à la place de l'objet.

Puis tout naturellement cet événement lui fit se rappeler la conversation qu'il avait eu avec cet homme … Mackenzie … Andrew Mackenzie : « Steven était un homme consciencieux. Il voulait surement finir son travail avant le début de la semaine de partage. » … la semaine de partage ! Colloque international regroupant tout les plus grands spécialistes des maladies bactériologique mondiaux. Non ? Serait ce en réalité si simple ?

Rick se releva de son fauteuil. C'était ça ! Connor travaillait plus en ce moment pour cette rencontre. Il voulait terminer son travail sur la bactérie POUR cette rencontre car c'était ça l'objectif !

Ils c'étaient concentrés sur les deux docteurs et leur relation en dehors du travail mais ils devaient pour comprendre, se concentrer sur la bactérie. Qui irait chercher un commerce illégal d'arme bactériologique dans un colloque sur ces même bactéries tueuses ? Un merveilleux « Corax », c'est ce qui semble le plus absurde par son évidence qui finalement peut être la réponse. C'était la couverture idéal pour un échange de produit sur le sol américain. Donc il devait y avoir un rapport entre l'organisation de ce colloque et le troisième homme. Ce troisième homme qui était la tête publicitaire du projet, celui qui était en relation avec les acheteurs.

Rick se leva brusquement et s'apprêta à sortir pour rejoindre les gars afin de les informer de ses dernières découvertes. Il allait tout juste quitter la pièce quand il se retourna et regarda quelque secondes Kate. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front, il était chaud, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Puis il sortit de la salle.

Il sortit du bâtiment, remonta le col de sa veste pour se protéger du froid et saisit son téléphone.

« Yo ! » Entendit il à l'autre bout du combiné.

« Je crois que j'ai compris ! C'est le colloque ! C'est le colloque la réponse. La bactérie va ressortir durant ce colloque. Il nous faut toutes les infos possible dessus : les inviter, les locations de bâtiments, les achats de matériel... Tous ce que tu peux trouver »

« Okay on s'en occupe. » Lui lança Esposito avant de raccrocher.

Rick réussit à avoir un taxis. Il rentra dans la voiture et lui tendit un billet de deux cent dollars lui signifiant que le code de la route devait être laissé de coté.

« Comment va t-elle ? » Demanda Esposito alors que Rick sortait à peine de l'ascenseur.

« Elle s'accroche. » Fut sa seule réponse.

« J'ai quelque chose ! » Intervint Ryan.

Tous approchèrent du bureau du jeune homme.

« Castle avait raison, il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans les dossiers d'organisation du colloque. J'ai vérifier les commandes de matériel une par une et je les ai comparé avec les références qui sont déjà arrivées. Il semblerait que du matériel de stockage est disparut entre leur sortie d'usine et le déballage au centre bactériologique. »

« C'est ça ! » Lâcha Castle qui était regonflé à bloc.

« Et j'ai mieux. » Continua le jeune policier. « En fait malgré leur tardive, j'ai directement contacté le responsable du matériel et il ma confirmé que des manques étaient apparus dans le matériel de stockage des matières biologique. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi ne pas en avoir fait fait cas ? et il m'a dit qu'il en avait parlé a un des responsables du groupe et que celui ci lui avait certifié que c'était surent une erreur du fournisseur. J'ai donc contacté le fournisseur. La commande était énorme et extrêmement importante pour cette petite entreprise de conditionnement de matériel dangereux. Ils m'ont certifié, preuve à l'appui que les commandes avaient été vérifiés trois fois avant l'envoi et que RIEN ne manquait. »

« On dirait que quelqu'un c'est servit. » Fit remarqué Esposito.

« Qui était le responsable dont à parlé le responsable du matériel ? » Demanda l'écrivain. Ryan lui répondit avec un magnifique sourire sur le visage.

« Andrew Mackenzie »

« On te tient ! » La remarque de l'écrivain lui venait du cœur.

Quinze minutes plus tard les trois hommes étaient installés dans la voiture de police, Esposito au volant, dans les rues de N-Y.

« C'est bon je l'ai ! » Hurla presque Ryan à l'avant de la voiture. Il était penché sur son Ipad sur lequel un petit point rouge venait disparaître par dessus un plan de la grande pomme. Rick se pencha entre les deux sièges avant pour mieux voir le petit écran.

« Il est sur les quais. » Indiqua Ryan à Esposito qui tourna alors violemment vers la droite. Il saisit ensuite la radio qui était posé contre le tableau de bord, s'identifia par son numéro de plaque et demanda un soutient policier d'urgence sur les quais.

Rick respirait rapidement et se réinstalla, son dos contre la banquette arrière.

« Heureusement qu'il na pas prit la peine de retirer le système de sécurité des cylindres de stockage. » Dit Ryan à voix haute.

« Il a pensé que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il c'est débarrassé du docteur Connor mais ne pensait pas que le docteur Brown viendrait régler ses comptes avec lui juste avant sa mort, la contaminant par la même occasion. Un mort passe pour un accident mais deux ça éveille des soupçons. Il a donc du avancer la date de l'échange. La semaine de colloque ne débute que la semaine prochaine mais en vu la tournure des évènements et de la contamination d'un agent de police il devait agir vite. » Castle essayait de remettre tout les éléments du puzzle en place.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux. Les quais étaient sombres et désert à cette heure tardive. La voiture de police était positionné le long d'un ensemble de contener tous feux éteints pour ne pas attirer l'attention. La cible n'était que à quelques dizaine de mètres, dans un bâtiment désaffecté.

« Pourquoi on intervient pas ? » Demanda Castle

« Parce qu'on ai que trois … enfin deux et demi ! Et qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de la manquer. » Lui répondit Esposito.

Rick ne tenait plus a l'arrière de la voiture. Le responsable de la pire journée de sa vie était juste à coté, avec le vaccin qui pouvait sauver la femme qu'il aimait et qui se battait à l'heure actuelle pour rester en vie et lui ne pouvait rien faire ! Soudain trois 4x4 arrivèrent tous feux éteints derrière eux.

« voilà les renforts. » Lança Esposito avant de sortir de la voiture an prenant garde à ne pas claquer sa portière.

Les deux autres hommes le suivirent et se mirent à sa hauteur. Des hommes sortirent en silence des 4x4. Tous étaient équipés comme en temps de guerre. Un en revanche, ne portait ni casque ni arme. S'en doute le chef de la bande. Ils s'approchèrent de lui et s'identifièrent. L'homme ne semblait très commode et ne prit même pas la peine de se présenter dans les règles.

« Bon. On attends l'arrivée des acheteurs et on ne lance l'assaut que lorsque l'on sera certain que le matériel est à l'intérieur. » Il fit un signe à un homme derrière lui.

« On lance une écoute sur l'intérieur du bâtiment et on intervient PAS sans mon feu vert. C'est noté ? »

Les gars semblaient plutôt d'accord avec l'officier mais ce n'était pas le cas de notre écrivain.

« On sait qu'il a le matériel en question à sa disposition et on doit le récupérer le plus vite possible alors pourquoi ne pas le prendre maintenant avant de risquer qu'il vous file entre les doigts ? »

Castle était tendu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne se sentait pas très bien. Peut être aurait il dut rester au près d'elle ? Ou alors ça venait de cette tête de c** d'officier ?

« Monsieur … Ici c'est une opération de police pas un banquet mondain. Des hommes veulent acheter des armes biologiques dans MA ville et je ne les laisserai pas faire. Je me suis bien fais comprendre ? »

Les deux hommes se regardaient le regard plein de défit. La tension était à son maximum lorsqu'un « bleu » arriva pour informer le petit groupe qu'une voiture venait de pénétrer dans le bâtiment par la porte de livraison. Les acheteurs venaient d'arriver.

« Bon au travail messieurs ! » Lança l'officier avant de prendre la direction du premier 4x4 pour récupérer son équipement.

« Oh et l'écrivain ? … vous restez dans la voiture ! »

Oui, décidément Rick n'aimait vraiment pas cet homme. Avant même qu'il proteste Esposito intervint.

« Laissez Castle, on va vous le ramener le vaccin tellement vite que vous n'aurait pas le temps de dire « Nikki Heat » ».

Espo avait dit ça avec le sourire pour rassurer son ami. Mais Castle n'avait pas envie de sourire. Il leur fit donc un signe de la tête pour leur souhaiter bonne chance et alla s'installer contre la voiture. Esposito et Ryan récupérèrent leur gilet par balle dans le coffre et rejoignirent en courant le commando qui partait déjà en direction du bâtiment. Soudain le téléphone de l'hispanique vibra. Il prit le temps de regarder le message envoyé par Lanie. Celle ci avait prit le relai de Castle au chevet de Kate. Ryan regarda son partenaire et s'inquiéta à la vue de son air grave.

« Un problème ? » Lui demanda t-il.

« C'est Lanie. Beckett est en train de chuter. Les médecin font ce qu'ils peuvent mais elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Puis Ryan jeta un coup d'œil à Castle qui avait posé ses fesses contre la voiture, les mains dans les poches et qui regardait avec attention ses pieds.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait on lui dit ? » Demanda Ryan.

Esposito prit un instant avant de répondre à Ryan.

« Non ! On rentre dans ce bâtiment ! On récupère le vaccin ! On file à l'hôpital. ! Et une fois que cette saloperie d'histoire est terminée on va TOUS boire une bière ! De toute façon on ne peut rien faire d'autre pour le moment. »

Ryan acquiesça et reprit le chemin du bâtiment. Non sans avoir lancé a son équipier resté juste derrière lui.

« Ouai bin je vais peut être en prendre deux des bières … voir trois ! »


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous … ou bonsoir, ça dépend quand vous lirez ça... Enfin bref. **

**Voilà la suite super – super – super - super en retard et j'en suis super – super - super désolé. ^^ **

**Pour la peine, pas de pause sadique en plein milieu. Vous voilà donc avec le dernier chapitre. **

**Attention il y aura un épilogue dont je ne connais pas encore vraiment le contenu … vous verrez pourquoi. ^^**

**Accrochez vous bien a votre clavier et … Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre XI

L'arrière du grand hangar désaffecté était désert. La petite troupe avançait avec prudence à travers les grandes salles pleines de poussière, d'éclat de verre et de divers résidus humain et animal. Tous étaient tendus par l'action imminente. Stimulés par le bruit régulier de leurs rangers sur le sol cimenté et des voix de plus en plus proches de leurs cibles. Les hommes guettaient avec impatience la déferlante d'adrénaline.

Ils ne devaient pas leur échapper.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau de l'immense salle de déchargement de marchandises. Un homme se tenait au milieu, une lourde valise métallique à la main. En face de lui, une voiture noire était entourée de trois « terminators » en puissance, armés jusqu'aux dents et surement maltraités dans leur enfance à en voir leurs têtes.

Esposito et Ryan se placèrent derrière un ensemble de grosses chaines métalliques qui pendaient du plafond. Ainsi couverts, ils attendaient le feu vert de l'officier responsable.

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur, Rick attendait toujours contre la voiture. Il fixait à ses pieds une flaque sombre sur le bitume encore humide des dernières pluies. Il pouvait y voir des petits points lumineux s'y refléter lui indiquant que le ciel était dégagé. Il ferai beau demain. Oui, il ferai beau... Demain.

Demain il se lèvera et toute cette histoire n'aura été qu'un mauvais rêve. Demain il passera acheter deux cafés et peut être même son beignet préféré. Demain il ira la rejoindre, la trouvant penchée sur son bureau, feignant de ne pas l'attendre. Demain il sera prêt d'elle. Oui, demain il fera beau.

Rick entendit au loin les bruits de coups de feu. Les balles sifflaient. De différents calibres mais toutes meurtrières, elles s'écrasaient contre les murs ou cliquetaient contre les poutres en métal. L'opération avait commencé.

Alors à ce moment Rick fit ce qu'il crut ne jamais faire de sa vie. Il ferma les yeux et pria, s'adressant à la flaque sombre à ses pieds ne voulant pas paraître trop ridicule en s'adressant directement à l'immensité céleste.

« Je ne sais pas à qui je dois m'adresser. Je ne sais même pas si quelqu'un m'écoute. Mais s'il vous plait si il y a quelqu'un qui m'entend, laissez la moi !

Je ne veux pas vous déranger. Je suis sûr que vous avez plein de choses à faire ou des trucs plus importants à regarder. Enfin bon si par hasard vous êtes dans le coin et que vous m'écoutez, laissez-la moi. S'il vous plait. Je ne demanderai rien d'autre je vous le promets. Laissez-la moi et je ne vous dérangerai plus.

Mais vous savez il faut me la laisser parce que je vais y arriver. Je vais la guérir. Mais pour ça il faut me la laissiez. Elle mérite d'être heureuse. Oui elle le mérite tellement. Parce qu'elle fait du bien ici. Alors s'il vous plait si on a le droit à un vœu ou un truc du genre je fais celui-là : laissez-la moi, laissez-la moi, laissez-la moi, laissez-la moi ... »

Rick ferma les yeux très fort et continua à répéter sa prière alors que le bruit des balles continuait à déranger le silence de la nuit.

Tout à coup il fut dérangé par un bruit provenant de la porte arrière du bâtiment. Quelqu'un venait de l'ouvrir violemment et tomba à genoux au pied des quelques marches qui montaient vers le bâtiment. L'homme, qui portait un costume, semblait paniqué. Il récupéra une petite pochette en cuir blanc qui lui avait glissé des mains au moment de sa chute.

Rick releva les fesses de la voiture pour se retrouver debout sur ses deux jambes. Il regarda l'homme à une vingtaine de mètres de lui qui était toujours à genoux. La seule lumière d'un lampadaire posé sur les quais ne lui permettait pas d'identifier l'individu. Rick plissa les yeux et au moment où l'homme mystérieux se retrouva debout, il reconnut finalement Andrew Mackenzie. Ce fils de p*** avait réussi à quitter le bâtiment.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques secondes, un peu surpris de la présence de l'autre. Puis Rick réagit enfin et se mit à avancer vers lui en levant sa main.

« Hey ! » Lança t-il. Mais Mackenzie prenait déjà ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuyait le long du bâtiment en direction des quais.

« Hey ! Stop ! stoooop ! NY … Rrrra et merde » Castle courait maintenant derrière le fugitif.

Rick courait derrière l'homme. Celui-ci tourna sur sa droite les faisant déboucher le long du fleuve. Espérant pouvoir semer son poursuivant, Mackenzie accéléra l'allure. Mais derrière, Rick s'accrochait. Ses poumons le brulaient et il se promit une inscription au club de gym dès le lendemain. Kate lui avait proposé des séances de sport il y a peu de temps. Il avait accepté, appréciant déjà la sensation que lui procurerai une séance de corps à corps avec son joli lieutenant en sueur. Mais dès la première session il s'était blessé seul, comme un grand, et avait donc renoncé. Il avait ensuite gentiment décliné les invitations de Kate, notamment celles de séances de jogging l'informant que malheureusement il était déjà prit par un cours de poney, ce qui avait fait rire la jeune femme.

En fait Rick préférait regarder Kate faire du sport plutôt que d'en faire lui même.

Il appréciait son corps entrainé et s'imaginait volontiers que, dans certaines circonstances elle devait être toute aussi athlétique. Mais il savait aussi que, plus que cela, elle courait pour arrêter les méchants. Lui n'arrivait que bien après en rigolant, mais elle, elle les rattrapait toujours. Alors ce soir il devait courir, courir aussi vite qu'elle, pour rattraper cet homme et la sauver. Parce qu'elle, elle courait pour les autres et ce soir, quelqu'un devait courir pour elle.

Se rendant compte qu'il ne sèmerait pas l'écrivain, Mackenzie tourna rapidement sur la droite et utilisa une passerelle en bois pour rentrer dans un bâtiment. Rick arriva en bas de celle ci quelques secondes après. L'écrivain utilisa la rambarde pour monter plus vite et bouscula avec son pied le battant de la porte pour entrer dans le bâtiment.

Il y pénétra poings devant, armé et prêt à en découdre. Mais personne n'était là et il n'entendait pas de bruit. Il se trouvait dans un grand entrepôt en béton où s'entassaient des caisses en bois, des ordures ménagères et d'autres éléments ragoûtants. Le plafond vitré laissait passer les quelques lumières des réverbères des quais. Ce n'était pas assez pour bien voir, mais ça permettait au moins de se déplacer sans risquer de heurter quelque chose.

Rick pinça les lèvres et plissa les yeux. _Tu ne m'échappera pas docteur maléfique !_

Il se concentra, tendu a l'extrême essayant de mobiliser son don de « jedi » pour repérer le méchant.

Puis un bruit se fit entendre. Il avança sur la dalle de béton et remarqua que le bruit venait de l'autre bout du hangar. Mackenzie était en train de monter à une échelle pour rejoindre une passerelle métallique qui longeait les quatre murs du bâtiment.

« Hey STOP ! » L'interpella Rick.

Il sauta ensuite de la dalle en béton pour rejoindre le fond du hangar ou s'entassaient les déchets des new-yorkais. Il n'était pas certain que les services d'hygiène aient connaissance de cet endroit qui sentait la mort. Rick pataugea dans la crasse pour rejoindre l'échelle que venait de finir de gravir Mackenzie. Celui-ci s'élançait déjà sur la passerelle alors que Rick atteignait le rebord de la dalle de béton qui surélevait les deux cotés du hangar.

Il s'aida d'une caisse en bois pour escalader le rebord mais celle-ci s'écroula sous son poids le faisant tomber de tout son long dans les ordures.

Il remonta pourtant vite sur ses jambes et cette fois-ci n'utilisa que la force de ses jambes et de ses bras pour monter. Il empoigna les barreaux de l'échelle et grimpa le plus vite possible. Il venait de perdre le peu d'avance qu'il avait pu avoir, il devait faire vite.

Prenant garde que ses chaussures gluantes ne le fassent pas glisser de l'échelle, Rick réussit a atteindre la passerelle. Debout sur celle-ci, fatigué et sale, il tourna la tête vers l'autre coté du hangar où, au dessus de la porte qu'il venait d'emprunter, une ouverture permettait de passer de l'avancée métallique à un autre morceau du bâtiment. Il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit où Mackenzie aurait pu se diriger, Rick fonça donc comme un fou, manquant de se casser la figure du fait de ses chaussures glissantes.

L'ouverture débouchait sur un couloir qui devait former une petite avancée sur l'avant du bâtiment. La seule direction possible était sur la droite. Rick s'y précipita. Il tourna en même temps que le bâtiment se terminait et s'engageait donc sur la façade latérale de l'édifice.

Il tomba alors sur une seconde échelle qui menait au toit. Il la monta et accéda à celui-ci. Il s'agissait d'une immense verrière en arc de cercle. Ne pouvant marcher dessus, Rick fut contraint de longer le rebord du bâtiment. Un peu plus loin sur ce même rebord il aperçut Mackenzie qui semblait un peu perdu. Il ne savait pas où aller. Devant lui s'étendait le fleuve dans lequel on pouvait voir se refléter les lumières de N-Y.

Il n'y avait pour seule issue qu'une grue qui se trouvait à a peine 5 mètres en avant. Le saut était faisable mais la chute serait mortelle. Makenzie hésita.

Une hésitation qui permit à Rick de le rejoindre. Lorsqu'il fut a quelques mètres de lui il l'interpella.

« C'est finit Andrew. »

Celui-ci se tourna vers l'écrivain et bascula légèrement vers l'avant, surprit d'avoir été rattrapé si vite. Ce vacillement fit réagir Rick qui fut soulagé en constatant que l'homme reprenait son équilibre. La pochette qu'il avait fait tombé tout a l'heure sur le sol devait être le vaccin. Même si Mackenzie avait dû sacrifier la bactérie, il aurait été stupide de sa part de se séparer du vaccin. Et Mackenzie était loin d'être stupide.

« C'est fini … Donnez-moi la pochette Andrew. Trop de gens sont déjà mort. » Rick s'approchait petit à petit de l'homme en tentant de le raisonner. Il avait vu de nombreuses fois Kate le faire. Ce n'était pas très difficile, il devait le mettre en confiance, le rassurer, le neutraliser, récupérer la pochette, sauver Kate et prendre une douche. Un vrai jeu d'enfant !

Mais la surprise fut grande pour Rick quand il vit Mackenzie reculer pour s'appuyer contre le verre du toit en pente et prendre son élan avant de sauter en direction de la grue.

« Nonnnnnn » Cria Rick terrifié a l'idée qu'il puisse tomber et briser le contenant du vaccin.

Mais Mackenzie se rattrapa à l'engin de justesse. Les deux hommes soufflèrent, ravi l'un et l'autre qu'il soit encore en vie. Puis Mackenzie commença a grimper en haut de la grue. Il ne pouvait pas descendre de là où il était. Les croisement en métal lui permettant de s'accrocher ne commençant qu'a mi-hauteur de la grue. Ceux-ci ne servaient qu'à maintenir l'ensemble plus solide. Il était donc obligé de rejoindre la cabine du conducteur afin d'utiliser l'échelle pour descendre.

Rick réfléchit rapidement. Il prendrai trop de temps à faire demi tour, sa seule chance était de suivre le docteur au risque de se casser méchamment la figure. Il se plaça donc à son tour en face de la grue, prit son élan et sauta du toit. Ses chaussures glissantes et son poids plus important firent de sa réception un véritable miracle.

Son visage frappa violemment le métal froid néanmoins il était vivant. Il venait de sauter du toit d'un bâtiment désaffecté pour poursuivre un crétin qui grimpait sans harnais le long d'une grue en pleine nuit... Une journée normale dans la vie de Richard Castle !

Il aurait aimé que Kate voit ça. Elle l'aurait sûrement engueulé et traité d'imbécile inconscient, mais elle aurait aussi eu ce petit regard de soulagement à le voir en un seul morceau. Encore mieux, il y aurait eu se minuscule moment où elle l'aurait regardé avec un désir non feint. Parce que quoi que puisse dire Katherine Beckett, Richard Castle savait qu'elle avait envie de lui quand il jouait les héros. Il l'avait vu avec ce regard perçant et sombre, celui qui lui avait vrillé le cœur et le corps lorsqu'il l'avait intercepté.

Une raison de plus pour Rick d'aller vite la sauver. Car assurément une fois la chose faite, il serai son « super-héros » et aurait droit a ce regard. Il se promit cependant cette fois de ne pas regarder ailleurs mais de l'affronter pour ensuite pouvoir lui enlever ses vêtements. Après tout il le méritait !

Un sursaut d'énergie toucha notre écrivain qui se mit à gravir l'édifice en métal. Il arriva au sommet au moment ou Mackenzie s'apprêtait a redescendre du bon coté pour rejoindre la cabine du conducteur.

La grue avait un double emploi puisque, à son sommet avait été installé des plaques de métal qui permettaient de marcher dessus, mais surtout de retenir les immenses panneaux publicitaires qui retombait de chaque coté. L'immense avancée qui rejoignait le fleuve à plus de 20m de hauteur était un parfait outil de publicité. Visible sûrement a plus de 1km par temps clair.

Rick se hissa au sommet et fut surprit que même par un temps sans vent, à 20 m du sol ça soufflait drôlement fort. Il prit le temps de se stabiliser et remarqua que son arrivée avait dérangé Mackenzie qui, ne sachant plus par où fuir, s'avançait dangereusement le long du bras de la grue en direction du fleuve.

Rick le suivit en cherchant à le calmer. Après sa démonstration genre « je saute du toit » il avait vraiment peur de cet homme qui semblait prêt a tout pour ne pas être arrêté. Les jambes légèrement fléchies Rick commença à s'énerver. L'homme n'était pas coopératif et il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se lancer dans une psychanalyse poussée.

« Bon ça suffit maintenant. Vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a pas d'issue alors arrêtez. On descend, vous donnez le vaccin à la police et on va boire un café ok ? »

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas, je n'irai pas en prison. » Il était paniqué, ça se lisait dans sa voix.

« Ah bin ça il fallait y penser avant de jouer les vendeurs d'armes bactériologiques. » Lui répondit Rick, s'en voulant immédiatement d'être sarcastique. Il devait maitriser l'homme, pas le mettre en colère.

« 300 000 millions de dollars. » Lui lança Andrew.

« Pardon ? »

« Ils me payaient 300 000 millions de dollars pour ça. » Dit il en sortant la pochette en cuir de sa poche.

« Tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était récupérer le dossier de « Lysenko » des mains d'un agent véreux de la CIA et de mettre en place une équipe de travail pour mettre au point le projet ».

Castle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter:

« Wouaw, c'est très lucratif d'être un méchant. »

Puis il réfléchit quelques secondes sous le regard intrigué de Mackenzie. Reprenant ses esprits, Rick revint à sa mission. Ne sachant plus trop quoi dire et réfléchit à ce que Kate ferait.

« Peu importe … euh … et c'est ce que valait la vie de deux personnes, 300 000 millions ? » Rick hésita à dire trois personnes. Non, il n'avait pas de raison de dire trois.

« Mais ces crétins avaient une liaison et on tout fait foirer... » Mackensie ne semblait plus écouter l'écrivain. Il désespéré et énervé et peut être un peu fou.

Rick s'avançait petit a petit vers Mackenzie qui au fil de son discours semblait vraiment péter un boulon. Il ne quittait pas des yeux la pochette en cuir que tenait encore le médecin entre ses mains. Peut importe ce que baragouinait ce crétin, il devait récupérer cette saleté de pochette.

Il s'y prit peut être violemment et s'avança surement trop près de notre homme.

« N'avancez pas, restez où vous êtes ! » Lui lança Andrew qui sortait momentanément de sa folie naissante.

Face à face, les deux s'observaient en essayant de se maintenir t'en bien que mal droit alors que le vent les poussait à la chute. Il fallait absolument éviter qu'il tombe. A 20m sous eux le fleuve noir les sauverai surement d'une mort affreuse. Mais la pochette n'était pas phosphorescente et elle nageait encore moins toute seule.

Rick devait calmer le jeu. Tout de suite.

Mais déjà Mackenzie faisait le pas de trop. Rick se précipita pour le retenir alors que l'attraction le faisait pencher en direction du fleuve. Il réussit a lui saisir la cravate, ne faisant que ralentir sa descente. Réalisant qu'il tombait, Andrew saisit le poignet de Rick avec sa main droite, l'autre s'accrochant désespérément à la pochette en cuir. Castle sentait sont équilibre déjà précaire se rompre et en quelques secondes il se retrouva écraser contre l'eau glaciale du fleuve. Pénétrer dans l'eau d'une telle hauteur revenait a se prendre un mur de plein fouet. Mais le plus douloureux venait de la température. L'eau était froide comme la glace, Rick avait l'impression que des milliers de couteaux lui transperçaient le corps.

Il remonta rapidement à la surface pour respirer mais s'en voulut immédiatement tellement la douleur dans sa poitrine en fût insupportable. Il respira un air tellement froid qu'il eu l'impression que ses poumons gelaient. Mais au moins il était vivant.

Toujours dans l'eau il se mit à chercher Mackenzie. Il avait touché la surface au même moment mais ce dernier l'avait lâché dans la chute. Pourtant le médecin n'était toujours pas remonté. Rick commença à paniquer. Où était il ?

Soudain à quelques mètres sur sa droite, l'homme fit surface. Il sortit de l'eau dans un brouhaha extraordinaire. Il battait des bras et des jambes si bien que Rick ne put voir si il tenait encore la pochette. Il s'approcha en nageant alors que le médecin se calmait. Il arriva à sa hauteur et lui lança d'une voix éraillée.

« La pochette ? »

Mackenzie se tourna vers l'écrivain et prit peur en le voyant si près de lui.

« Où est la pochette ? Vous l'avez encore ? » Lui redemanda Castle.

« C'est … c'est la pochette que vous voulez ? »

« OUI ! Où est elle ? Donnez la moi ! »

Mackenzie leva sa main gauche pour que Rick puisse voir qu'il la tenait encore Puis il la lança le plus loin possible du coté opposé aux quais. Rick ne réfléchit pas et s'élança à la nage a l'endroit où l'objet venait de tomber. Pendant ce temps Mackenzie regagnait les quais.

Castle plongea pour récupérer la pochette. Le courant était de plus en plus fort a mesure qu'on s'éloignait du bord et là où se trouvait Rick, la force de celui-ci commençait a être conséquent. Il chercha le petit objet en cuir mais ne le trouva pas. Il dut remonter à la surface pour reprendre un peu d'air avant de renouveler sa descente dans les eaux sombres et froides. Avant de redescendre il prit le temps de récupérer son téléphone dans sa poche et d'appuyer longuement sur le raccourcis de l'application « lampe torche ». Dieu bénisse la technologie. Puis il reprit sa recherche.

Il descendit bas, très très bas. Mais il se fichait du chemin de retour, il devait remonter avec cette pochette. Le téléphone entre ses dents il battait des bras et des jambes et tournait régulièrement la tête pour balayer la plus large zone de recherche. Alors que l'air commençait a lui manquer Rick aperçut un peu plus bas sur sa droite un objet rectangulaire qui glissait élégamment sous l'eau. Lui comme l'objet subissaient la force du courant, ce qui leur avait permis de dériver en même temps. Rick pria pour que l'objet soit bien celui qu'il cherchait. Il en fût assuré au moment où ses doigts rencontrèrent le cuir délicat. C'était bien la pochette qu'il cherchait.

Il prit alors immédiatement le chemin inverse. Il remonta en direction de la surface aqueuse et légèrement colorée. Elle lui semblait toute proche mais il s'agissait là d'une macabre illusion. Rick fournit ses ultimes efforts pour remonter mais il était épuisé, courbaturé par le froid et en manque d'oxygène évident. La remonté était de plus en plus difficile pour finir par être inexistante. Il resta bloqué à quelques mètres de la surface. Incapable de faire plus d'effort.

Il sombrait. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il finit par entendre son propre cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine. Celui-ci se ralentit nettement Mais était ce vraiment **son **cœur qu'il entendait ? Toujours est il que ce bruit était des plus apaisant. Bizarrement il ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que ce battement régulier, faible mais régulier. Comme si il était lié a ce bruit réconfortant, Rick ferma les yeux. Il vit alors les visages de tout ceux qu'ils aimait ou qu'il avait aimé. Alexis revint le plus, jusqu'au moment où il l'aperçut.

Il la vit à son bureau, concentrée sur la lecture d'un dossier. Elle arborait cette mimique de lecture qu'il aimait tant. La lumière était feutrée ce qui rendait la scène des plus délicate. Il se rapprocha, détaillant avec envie le haut de son buste. Sa chemise dont elle avait laissé quelques boutons ouverts, laissait entrevoir une peau douce et légèrement colorée. Il s'approcha encore pour s'assoir à **sa **place, à coté d'elle. Réalisant sa présence, elle se tourna vers lui pour lui sourire. D'un sourire franc et radieux. Celui qui lui vrillait les neurones, droguait ses muscles et incendiait ses organes. Dieu qu'il pouvait l'aimer.

Il redescendit son regard vers son cou qu'il rêvait tellement d'embrasser. Il s'imaginait commencer son exploration en partant de l'arrière de son oreille, en mordillant cette peau fine et parfumé qu'il se doutait être particulièrement sensible. Puis il serai descendu, lentement, très lentement. Il aurait longé son cou, s'y attardant outrageusement. Il pouvait le voir se soulever de façon régulière. Les pulsations du cœur de son lieutenant y étaient visibles et bizarrement ils correspondaient à ceux qu'il entendait. Ce n'était pas son propre cœur qui ralentissait, c'était le sien …

Rick comprit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il commença à respirer plus fort, sentant ses poumons douloureux au possible comme si il se trouvait dans une eau glacée. Puis il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de sa partenaire.

« Castle ? » lui demanda t-elle inquiète.

Mais Rick ne l'écoutait pas. Il regardait paniqué et désespéré du sang couler du nez de Kate. Celle ci inquiète du regard de son partenaire posa ses long doigts au niveau de son nez et constatât elle aussi la présence de sang. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et murmura.

« Rick … »

Il saisit un mouchoir dans sa poche et s'approcha de la jeune femme pour lui retirer le sang qui encombrait son visage. Il lui essuya délicatement la bouche, mais son sang continuait de couler. Quoi qu'il faisait, Kate saignait et ça le terrifiait. Rick commença à paniquer lorsqu'il fut soudain retenu par la main de la jeune femme qui entoura son poignet. Il se stoppa immédiatement. Kate glissa sa main jusqu'à celle de l'écrivain qu'elle retira de son visage pour pouvoir s'approcher de lui. Il ferma les yeux et au moment où il espéra sentir les lèvres de la jeune femme contre les siennes il la sentit se décaler pour pouvoir murmurer à son oreille.

« Remonte »

Ces paroles raisonnèrent dans la tête de Rick qui s'éveilla brusquement. Il était toujours prisonnier du fleuve mais dans un ultime effort il banda ses muscles et se propulsa vers la liberté.

Au prix d'un effort inhumain il réussit à remonter et à rejoindre un ponton. Il était sortit de son enfer liquide. Il était trempé et épuisé mais il tenait fermement son précieux trésor entre ses mains. Il prit à peine quelques secondes pour respirer et sans écouter la douleur se remit sur ses jambes pour courir rejoindre ses collègues.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dérivé au final et il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour rejoindre les gars. Ceux ci étaient au niveau de la grue et cherchaient désespérément l'écrivain dans l'eau à l'aide de grands projecteurs. Un peu plus loin sur les quais Mackenzie était menotté contre une voiture de patrouille et était interrogé par des policiers.

Rick arriva en trottinant vers les gars. Ceux-ci furent surpris mais heureux de le revoir. Il ne pouvait pas parler alors il leur montra la pochette en cuir. Esposito s'approcha pour prendre l'objet mais au moment où il le saisit il se retrouva face a un Rick qui refusait de lâcher. Il avait tellement peiné pour le récupérer et il signifiait tellement que l'idée qu'on le lui prenne ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais il se rendit compte que c'était Esposito. Celui-ci lui souffla.

« ça va aller Castle. » Alors sans regarder son ami, Rick lâcha sa prise sur l'objet.

Esposito ouvrit la pochette où se trouvait douze petits cylindres métalliques. Il en saisit un qu'il ouvrit pour en sortir une fiole. Il courra jusqu'à une voiture qui ressemblait à si méprendre à la « morgue mobile » laissant Ryan et Castle seuls quelques minutes avant de leur lancer :

« Ok c'est partit on y va ! » Puis il reprit la fiole et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Ryan donna un coup dans le dos de l'écrivain qui grimaça et ils partirent à la suite de l'hispanique.

Direction l'hôpital.

Les trois hommes étaient en voiture. Rick à l'arrière se séchait à l'aide d'une serviette alors qu'à l'avant Esposito s'énervait au téléphone pour qu'on lui dégage la route vers l'hôpital. Ryan parlait aussi mais Rick n'entendait pas. Au fond de lui il n'entendait que ce cœur qui battait difficilement. Il savait que c'était celui de Kate et aussi qu'il ne battait pas comme il fallait. Il se pencha alors vers les gars et leur dit d'une voix calme.

« Il faut qu'on se dépêche. »

Les garçons le regardèrent. Ils ne lui avaient pas dit que Kate était en train de chuter.

La voiture se stoppa au pied de l'hôpital. Ne prenant pas le temps de se garer correctement Esposito sortit de la voiture suivi de près par ses deux amis. Ils déboulèrent dans le hall où les attendaient déjà des infirmiers qui avaient été prévenus de leur arrivée. Toute la petite troupe se mit à courir en direction de la zone de quarantaine.

« Elle est dans un état critique et certains médecins disent que ce serait du suicide que de lui injecter ça sans qu'on est pu faire des tests préalables. »

Tout en avançant Esposito lui répondit.

« Comme vous le dites elle est dans un état critique alors c'est notre dernière chance. »

Ils passèrent les portes battantes de la zone de quarantaine. Celle-ci était sans dessus dessous. Des médecins et infirmières couraient dans tout les sens mais le plus désagréable venait du son strident de l'alarme. Rick avait déjà entendu celle-ci aujourd'hui, juste avant le décès du docteur Brown. Esposito et Ryan suivirent les infirmiers jusqu'à un bureau adjacent la salle de quarantaine où se trouvait Kate.

Pendant ce temps Rick s'approcha de la petite salle vitrée où des médecins en combinaison extraterrestre se bousculaient autour du lit du lieutenant. Il ne la voyait presque pas à cause du nombre de personnes qui était présent autour d'elle. Il se décalât alors et longea la petite pièce afin de pouvoir voir le coté du lit. Plus loin à travers les vitres, en face de lui, il pouvait voir les deux policiers et les médecins discuter a grands renforts de gestes inutiles.

Le bruit, la lumière artificielle trop forte, la fatigue, le froid, l'inquiétude était en train de ruiner notre écrivain qui continuait à se concentrer sur les battements du cœur qu'il ressentait tout au fond de lui. Il observa Kate sur son lit. Elle était si fragile et ces imbéciles la secouaient pour lui enfoncer des tuyaux dans le corps. Rick avait envie de les faire sortir, de les empêcher de l'approcher et de lui faire mal. Elle était fragile bon sang ! Un mouvement plus important que les autres fit ouvrir les yeux et tourner la tête dans sa direction. Lorsqu'elle aperçut son écrivain elle était trop faible pour lui sourire mais il pu voir dans ses yeux fatigués par la douleur, du soulagement.

Elle était si pâle … Branchée de toute part, son visage était recouvert de sang. Elle toussait et elle saignait, elle respirait et elle saignait. Bref, elle vivait et ça lui faisait mal.

Un nouveau médecin entra dans la chambre et approcha du lit. Il portait un petit plateau sur lequel reposait une seringue. Un autre docteur saisit celle-ci et l'enfonça directement dans la peau du lieutenant. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de passer par d'autres moyens, le vaccin devait agir et vite. La chose faite l'agitation autour de la jeune femme ne faiblit pas. Le remède ne ferait pas effet immédiatement et en attendant il fallait la maintenir en vie.

Rick regardait toujours la jeune femme qui peinait à garder les yeux ouvert. Il sentit les larmes couler sur son visage. Il avait peur, tellement peur. Le cœur qu'il sentait s'affaiblissait, peinait de plus en plus à chaque battement. Alors il leva sa main droite et la posa contre la vitre froide qui le séparait d'elle.

Kate continuait à le regarder s'en pouvoir agir. Elle souffrait de le voir pleurer et aurait voulu se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irai bien. Mais c'était un mensonge, rien n'irait bien et déjà ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules sous le poids de la souffrance. Elle avait tenue pour le voir une dernière fois, mais maintenant elle était trop fatigué.

Rick eu un sursaut au moment où Kate ferma les yeux. Le battement au fond de lui, il ne l'entendait plus !

Ses larmes redoublèrent au moment où les appareils médicaux qui entouraient la jeune femme changèrent de sonorité. Les médecins eux se stoppèrent et tournèrent la tête vers un écran où, sur un fond noir, une ligne verte resta désespérément plane.

**Alors a cette minute mes oreilles sifflent sous la réception de divers nom d'oiseaux pour me qualifier. **

**MAIS … pas de violence, c'est les vacances. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut !**

**Voila la suite et fin de « contamination » …**

**Dsl du retard pour ceux qui l'attendait. Plusieurs fins ont été envisagées mais celle là est ma préférée. **

**Merci encore et toujours à ma béta. **

**Bonne lecture. **

Épilogue

Le ciel était plus que noir cette nuit là sur N.Y et Richard Castle, écrivain à succès, séducteur et éternel enfant, se trouvait une nouvelle fois assit sur la chaise inconfortable d'un couloir d'hôpital.

Il n'aurait pas dû être là.

Son plan était parfait. La journée devait être mémorable et tout avait si bien commencé. Un café, un sourire, un bisou volé, le parfum des cheveux de la demoiselle venant le titiller avec délice. Et puis la tuile, l'embrouille, le truc qui vient tout gâcher. Et maintenant quoi ?

Au lieu de flirter avec Wonder Woman il se retrouvait là, assit seul sur une chaise qui semblait aussi fatiguée que celui qu'elle portait.

Mal. Richard Castle allait mal.

Aucun autre mot ne convenait et, à vrai dire, l'écrivain au dos courbé n'avait plus la force de chercher un vocabulaire plus élaboré. Il allait mal, voilà tous.

Mais au moins il y avait le silence et le couloir qu'il avait trouvé pour se cacher était presque parfait. Excepté les quelques va-et-vient, tout à fait supportables, le lieu était aussi silencieux qu'un cimetière. Image qui pouvait prêter à rire pour un hôpital.

Mais de rire non plus l'écrivain n'avait pas la force.

Quelques personnes passaient devant lui sans vraiment prendre garde à la tristesse qui l'envahissait. A croire que dans ce bâtiment voir un homme accablé contre un mur était chose courante. Combien de malheureux avant lui avait hanté ce couloir ?

Une heure, deux ou peut être beaucoup plus passèrent sans qu'il ne bouge. Mais qu'aurait il pu faire ?

Parfois on ne fait rien sans pouvoir dire qu'on s'ennuie car pour s'ennuyer il faut encore attendre quelque chose, et à cette minute Richard Castle n'attendait rien. Il était juste là avec ses vêtements encore humides qui sentaient mauvais assit sur un fauteuil miteux d'un hôpital de merde.

Malgré tout, même si vous ne demandez plus rien à la vie, celle-ci se charge de vous rappeler à vous. Et c'est sous la forme d'un café que Rick fut ramené dans le monde des vivants.

A coté de lui, un sourire perpétuel sur le visage, Martha Rodgers tendait un gobelet à son fils. Il s'en saisit en essayant de retourner à sa mère son sourire. Ce fut un échec. Elle lui tendit également un petit sachet au nom de la boulangerie préféré de Kate.

Ouverte en continu, elle offrait aux insomniaques de la grande pomme ses délices sucrés. Rick en eu le cœur serré. Il y a quelques heures à peine il en avait lui aussi franchi le seuil afin d'acheter une douceur à son lieutenant. Son seul objectif avait alors été de pouvoir adoucir la belle afin de poser quelques secondes ses lèvres sur elle. Ça avait été une réussite.

Après avoir bu une gorgé de son café, auquel il ne trouva aucun goût, il prit finalement la parole brisant le silence pourtant si réconfortant.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Tard. Ou tôt si tu préfères. » Lui répondit simplement Martha.

Le silence reprit ses droits. Dévastée de voir son fils dans un tel état Martha posa délicatement sa main sur son genoux. Le simple geste d'une mère à son enfant. Puis elle plongea son regard dans le sien comme pour lui transmettre ses propres forces.

« Lui as tu dis ce que tu ressentais pour elle ? » Lui demanda-t-elle sans chercher d'autre chemin que la simplicité.

« Je... non » Répondit-il, hésitant à la manière d'un petit garçon.

« Peut être que tu devrais. » Lui répondit sa mère.

Rick allait répliquer lorsque, à quelques pas de lui, on l'appela par son nom. Une infirmière, entre 50 et 200 ans, la peau froissée sous son uniforme rose pâle, s'approcha de la forteresse de solitude de Rick.

« Vous pouvez aller la voir. » Fut la seule phrase qu'elle prononça. Cinq mots en chute d'une aventure qui avait été si douloureuse. Qu'elle manque d'imagination.

Rick ne répondit rien mais signifia par un mouvement de tête qu'il avait compris le message. Il se retourna quelques secondes vers sa mère qui lui souriait tendrement. Celle ci referma une dernière fois sa main sur les genoux de son fils et le laissa se lever et quitter le couloir.

Rick ouvrit délicatement la porte et la franchi avec précaution. Il ne voulait pas faire de bruit. Comme s'il rentrait dans un sanctuaire. Il s'avança doucement dans le petit couloir, ses chaussures aux semelles humides grinçant sur le sol en plastique.

Il s'approcha du lit où reposait son lieutenant. Elle semblait si calme, si paisible. Il continua à approcher saisissant au passage un fauteuil.

Il ne regardait que son visage, il ne voyait que lui. Il avança sa main pour le toucher mais se ravisa à quelques millimètres. Il descendit alors sa main suivant avec précaution les courbes du visage de Kate. Sa joue, sa gorge, son épaule puis son bras avant d'arriver vers sa main qu'il se permit enfin de saisir. Il la souleva lentement, réalisant qu'elle était froide il la déposa sur sa propre joue comme s'il voulait lui transmettre toute sa chaleur.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa paume qu'il sentit bouger. Ce léger mouvement lui fit rouvrir les yeux qu'il ne s'était pas sentit fermer.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur le visage qu'il ne trouva plus impassible.

Sourcils froncés, Kate souffla de protestation. On venait de la réveiller et visiblement cela déplaisait à la demoiselle. Cette mimique fit sourire l'écrivain qui maintenait toujours la paume de la jeune femme contre son visage.

Kate ouvrit finalement les yeux et les posa sur son visiteur. Tous les deux semblaient épuisés mais malgré tout, un léger sourire étira leurs lèvres. Autour du lit, les machines branchées, dont le bruit régulier perçait le silence, rendaient la situation à la fois plus réaliste et plus supportable.

« Normalement c'est en embrassant la princesse sur la bouche qu'on la réveille mais j'ai eu peur que la mienne soit armée. » Lui lança Rick lui souriant tendrement

Kate voulut sourire mais la manœuvre se transforma en une pauvre grimace.

« Salut » Lui répondit elle en un grognement qui lui déclencha une quinte de toux.

Rick vint soutenir Kate en l'aidant à lever son buste pour mieux respirer. Le moment passé il la déposa délicatement sur son oreiller et reprit sa place sur son fauteuil.

Le vaccin avait fait son œuvre mais quelques minutes de plus et les choses auraient été perdus.

Il avait fallut attendre plusieurs heures avant confirmation que sont état s'améliorait. L'inquiétude avait été forte durant cette attente et même une fois le verdict tombé Rick restait dévasté à l'idée de ce qu'il aurait pu perdre. Seul la vue de la jeune femme lui apporta l'adrénaline suffisante pour faire repartir tout son organisme. Il avait déjà beaucoup moins froid qu'il y a quelques minutes.

Il se pencha sur le côté pour récupérer la tablette roulante et la fit passer sous le lit de Kate de sorte que la tablette se trouvait devant elle. Intriguée celle ci fronça les sourcils.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres Rick se retourna pour récupérer le petit paquet qu'il avait déposé en rentrant sur le rebord de son fauteuil. Il l'ouvrit et y récupéra un petit gâteau au chocolat et une bougie.

Il posa le tout devant le lieutenant avant de sortir un briquet de sa poche. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'allumer une bougie dans un hôpital mais l'étincelle qui perçait dans les yeux de la jeune femme le poussa à transgresser les règles. Et puis de toute façon il en avait l'habitude.

Il alluma donc la petite bougie et commença à murmurer un :

« Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Kate, joyeux anniversaire »

Il chuchotait de manière tellement exagéré qu'il fit sourire la jeune femme. Puis à la fin de son massacre musical il lui dit.

« Faites un vœu. »

Kate le regardait étrangement. Entre l'envie de lui dire qu'il était un enfant et celle de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait elle choisit de se taire et de le regarder profondément. Rick fut troublé par ce regard duquel il se dégageait beaucoup trop de sentiments pour son équilibre mental. Il brisa donc le contact.

« Allez ! Concentrez-vous et faites un vœu. » Lui lança t-il tout sourire.

C'est sous l'insistance de son écrivain que Kate ferma les yeux et fit un vœu.

« C'est fait ? » Lui demanda t-il impatient.

« Deux secondes … voilà. » lui répondit-elle doucement

« Ok » Puis il souffla lui même sur la bougie pour l'éteindre. Il la récupéra ensuite, non sans se faire mal. Puis il la posa sur la tablette et récupéra le gâteau avant de croquer dedans.

« Hey ! » Protesta Kate

« Chuuut Lieutenant ! Vous devez vous ménager ! » La sermonna-t-il avant de mordre à pleine dents dans le gâteau en levant exagérément les yeux au ciel pour signaler qu'il était délicieux.

« C'est **mon** gâteau » Lança Kate outré d'un tel affront.

Rick reposa son trésor et se pencha vers elle

« Celui-ci est tout petit. Je vous ai promis un immense gâteau au chocolat avec plein de chantilly mais il ne passait pas sous mon manteau alors il vous attend sagement au loft ...

… Et puis vous sauver la vie m'a donné faim. » Lui lança t-il avec un petit sourire

Kate protesta en grognant mais finit par savourer ce moment de calme simplement perturbé par les bruits de dégustation de l'écrivain. La situation était réconfortante. Ils étaient là, ensemble.

« Merci » Dit-elle finalement brisant le silence.

Rick déglutit bruyamment avant de reposer son attention sur la jeune femme.

« Always. »

Un nouvel échange eu lieu entre nos deux héros avant que Castle ne le brise théâtralement. Il semblait sérieux d'un seul coup.

« J'ai cependant une réclamation. Non, plutôt une condition que je mets à notre relation. »

Comprenant qu'il était des plus sérieux Kate ne dit rien le laissant continuer, non sans une légère peur.

« Ne me mentez plus jamais sur votre état de santé. Ne m'écartez pas. Ne me laissez jamais dans l'ignorance. »

Il avait dit ça avec un tel regard que Kate crut que son souffle n'allait plus jamais lui revenir. Un mélange parfait d'inquiétude, de rancœur, de désespoir et de colère animé par un soupçon d'un sentiment que Kate ne sut décrypter.

Elle hocha la tête simplement, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle acceptait sa demande.

Sentant que l'atmosphère était bien trop pesante, Rick décida de reprendre un court plus joyeux.

« Par contre on a un problème. » Lança t-il. Face au regard d'incompréhension de sa partenaire il continua.

« Il est 00:03 et donc nous ne sommes plus le jour de votre anniversaire je ne peux donc plus vous offrir votre cadeau. »

Piquée au vif Kate réagit comme une enfant.

« Pourquoi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle sourcils froncés.

« Eh bien je ne peux pas vous offrir votre cadeau cette année, il vous faudra attendre l'année prochaine. Vous pourrez éviter les problèmes jusque là ? »

« Castle » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Non mais moi je dis ça parce que vous attirez les problèmes. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas un bon investissement Mlle Beckett. »

Il lui répondit avec un sérieux qui frisait le ridicule. Il jouait avec elle et la demoiselle ne marchait pas, elle courait.

« Quoi ? Non mais vous débloquez. Je n'attendrais pas un an pour avoir mon cadeau ! » Dit elle outrée.

« Je ne sais pas trop si vous le méritez. »

« Je suis à l'hôpital Castle et c'est mon anniversaire... »

« Non. Plus depuis 6 minutes » répondit-il en regardant sa montre.

« Oh pitié. Faites-le sortir. » Lança-t-elle comme une prière.

L'échange dura encore quelques minutes. Le temps de s'assurer que tout était bien.

Ce fut la fatigue qui les obligea à se séparer. Castle prit congé pour aller dormir et prendre une douche sur ordre de Kate qui jugeait qu'il ne sentait vraiment pas bon.

Notre écrivain partit donc, laissant son lieutenant rassurée par la promesse qu'il serait là dans quelques heures pour son réveil. « Avant même qu'il ne commence à lui manquer » avaient été ses mots exacts alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise, se penchant pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Kate.

La surprise empêcha celle-ci de réagir et le baiser fut si bref qu'elle n'eut rien d'autre à faire que d'en profiter.

Ce n'était peut être pas un si mauvais anniversaire que ça au final.

FIN


End file.
